I Found you
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Quinn and Santana are childhood friends. They share their first kiss, and lose their virginity to each other. As they go into high school together however, tragedy strikes, Santana is kidnapped. Years later, Quinn, now apart of the FBI, will do everything she can to find her. Quinntana will always be end game. Some Faberry. Brit/Quinn friendship. Short story, complete.
1. Chapter 1

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I have some writers block again, so I thought this short story would help, and guess what? It did. I'll have it up as soon as I can. I might be getting another job, so I can't always update whenever I want to, sorry. This is my first crime story, so be gentle with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and cross your fingers that it helps.

Chapter One

It's a nice, hot summer day. People are outside mowing their lawns in small town Lima, Ohio. Six year old Quinn Fabray is packing her little 'My little Pony' book bag full of clothes. She'll be spending the night at her best friend, Santana Lopez's house. She met the little Latina in Pre-K and the girls have been attached at the hip ever since. Quinn runs into her bathroom, grabs her toothbrush then puts it in a sandwich bag and puts it in her book bag. Then runs downstairs with a big smile."Mommy, I'm ready!" Judy Fabray is in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch. She smiles as Quinn walks in with her book bag on her back, dressed and with no shoes on."Did you get everything?" Quinn nods, and Judy raises her brow."Are you sure?" Quinn frowns."I got clothes for tomorrow, my pajama's, underwear and my toothbrush. What else do I need?" Judy giggles."It would help to put on your shoes, baby." Quinn looks down at her feet and blushes."Oh yeah. Can I wear my new ones? I wanna show, Tana." Judy shakes her head."You can't wear them, but I'll take them with us so you can show her. There for school, remember? We don't want to ruin them." Quinn smiles."Ok. Is daddy in his office? I want a kiss goodbye before I go." Judy nods and watches Quinn run out of the room, then shakes her head.

Quinn timidly knocks on the office door. Russell normally doesn't like to be bothered when he's working. He works as an architect and also owns a few hotels, and restaurants."Come in." Quinn cracks the door open and peaks her head in. Russell looks up and smiles."Come in, princess. It's ok, I'm almost finished." Quinn smiles and closes the door behind her."I'm going over Tana's for the night, Daddy, and I wanted a kiss before I left." Russell picks her up and sets her on his lap."That is very thoughtful of you, princess. You're a very kind and sweet little girl. Promise you'll never change." Quinn giggles."I promise." Russell leans down and kisses her forehead."Good. I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." Quinn gives him a sloppy kiss to his cheek then hips off his lap."I always have fun with Tana, daddy." Russell laughs and playfully hits his forehead."Of course you do, how can that of slipped my mind?" Quinn laughs."You're a weirdo, daddy." Russell winks.

"Quinn, come on, baby." Quinn rubs to the front door where Judy is waiting, and puts on her sandals."Did you get my shoes?" Judy nods and gestures to the small box she's holding under her arms."I just called Maribel. We should see Santana waiting on the front porch." Quinn smiles and takes Judy's hand as they walk out of the house."Mommy, why can't I walk there myself? It's only at the end of the street." Judy sighs."Because not everyone are nice people, baby, and you're not old enough."

"When will I be?"

"Never." Quinn gasps."No fair." Walking past their neighbors, Judy waves."Good afternoon, Mrs. Voice." The older women siting on her front porch reading, waves."Good after noon, Judy. Hello, Quinn." Quinn politely waves."So, not everyone is as nice as Mrs. Voice, mommy?" Judy smiles at her innocence."No."

"Why?" Judy shrugs."I don't know." Quinn hums."Are they mean, like Mr. Miller?" Mr. Miller lives two houses down from the Lopez's. He is always yelling at Quinn and Santana, but mostly Santana."Yeah, baby, like Mr. Miller. But you remember what mommy told you about him?" She nods."Be polite and stay out of his way. If he doesn't have an excuse to yell, he'll leave us alone." Judy smiles at her rehearsed speech."Good girl." The house starts to come into view, and Quinn can see Santana sitting on the porch swing waiting for her. She smiles up at Judy."Please, mommy, can I?" Judy sighs and rolls her eyes."Fine, go ahead." Quinn squeals and runs the rest of the way."Tana!" The little Latina's head shoots up as she hears someone calling for her, then smiles seeing Quinn."Quinnie!" Santana meets her half way and little girls hug each other tightly."I missed you, Tana." Santana giggles."I missed you more, Quinnie. My Quinnie." Judy catches up to Quinn and smiles."Good afternoon, Santana. Your mom inside?" The girls reluctantly pull away, and as they do, Santana holds Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together."Yeah, she told me to tell you she has another job for you." Judy is a landscape designer, and Maribel usually gets most of her clients, which mostly consist of the women's friends. Judy giggles."Ok, thank you, Santana." Judy moved to go inside but Quinn stops her."Wait, mommy, I wanna show Tana my shoes." Judy gives Quinn the box then goes inside while Santana and Quinn sit on the porch steps."These are my school shoes I got at the mall yesterday. Mommy wouldn't let me wear them, but I wanted to show them to you. Close your eyes." Santana covers her eyes with her hands. Quinn makes sure she can't see before opening the box."Ok, open them." Santana gasps. Inside the box are pink and purple sneakers with 'My Little Pony' and rainbows on them, with velcro."There really pretty, Quinnie." Quinn smiles proudly."I picked them out myself." Santana runs her little finger over the side of the left shoe."I like the rainbows. Rainbows are pretty, like my Quinnie." Quinn blushes."Thank you, Tana. You're pretty too, like a red rose." Santana blushes."Gracias."

The screen door opens and the girls turn around at the sound."Ok, baby, mommy has to go now. Have fun." Quinn covers the box as she stands then gives it back to Judy."Tana loves my shoes, mommy." Judy smiles."Maybe when you go shopping with your Mami, you can get the same." Santana smiles."I'd like that." Maribel rolls her eyes."Of course you would, Mija. Bye, Judy, don't worry about Quinn, we're going to the grocery store today, so the girls will be busy for awhile." Santana groans."Mami, me and Quinnie don't wanna go to the store. We wanna play in the tree house." Maribel gives her a stern look."Well that's too bad, Mija, cause your father has surgeries today, and I have no one to watch you. After we put the food away you and Quinn can play in the tree house, and I don't want to hear anymore arguing." Santana pouts. Quinn smiles and squeezes her hand."It's ok, Tana, I just want to spend the day with you." Santana smiles back with a blush, which doesn't go unnoticed by either Maribel or Judy. Judy kneels down and hugs Quinn."Bye, baby. Be good and listen to Maribel, ok?" Quinn nods and Maribel waves her off."Quinn is a very good girl, Judy. We love having her here." Judy hugs Maribel then finally leaves.

"Santana go with Quinn to take her bag in your room so we can leave." Santana nods then gently takes Quinn's bag from her."I'll carry it for you, Quinnie." Maribel shakes her head smiling fondly as the girls go in the house.

Santana puts Quinn's bag by her dresser then runs to her window where a jar sits."Look, Quinnie. Me and Mami caught some more butterflies. When we come back, we can set them free in the field together." Quinn gasps looking at the butterflies colorful wings."Their so pretty, Tana. You think we can catch some more too?" She nods."There's a billion of them, but we can't forget to let them go. Mami said they have families too, and we shouldn't keep them from them."

"Your Mami is smart." Santana giggles then sets the jar down."We should go now." Santana holds out her hand, and Quinn gladly takes it. They run down the steps and out the door."Mija, lock the door!" Santana rolls her eyes and does what she's told then runs to the car with Quinn. Maribel turns the radio on and the girls sing along up until they reach the store. But sometimes Quinn only mouths the words, so she can hear Santana sing. When they arrive, Maribel parks then gets the cart."Mija, Quinn I want you both to hold the cart, ok?" Santana frowns."Can Quinn hold my hand instead, Mami?" Maribel playfully rolls her eyes."Sure, Mija. Quinn don't let go of Santana's hand, ok?" Quinn smiles at Santana."Ok, Mrs. Lopez." Again, Maribel rolls her eyes as they walk inside."I have to get some lettuce first, then some vegetables." She says walking into the produce section first."I don't like this isle, it makes me too cold." Quinn says. Santana hugs her while rubbing her back."I'll get you warm, Quinnie." Quinn smiles in Santana's neck and breaths in smelling the little Latina's body wash."Gracias. Tana." Santana kisses her temple."Come on, Mija, hold on. Quinn hold Santana's hand."

Throughout the shopping trip Santana and Quinn stay close to the cart, and every so often helps Maribel fetch some food. When they get back to the house, they help out away any food they can until Maribel let's them go outside. Santana and Quinn run into the back yard, and to the tree house Carlos built for Santana."You can go first, Quinnie." Quinn climbs up the posts nailed to the tree's bark up into the tree house, then Santana follows. The girls have the floor covered with blankets. They also have some toys and chalk laying around. Santana and Quinn have a few drawings on each of the walls."What do you wanna do, Tana?" Santana hums."Miss Mary." Quinn smiles."Ok." They sit indian style across from one another with their knees touching.

"Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack

All dressed in black, black, black

With silver buttons, buttons, buttons

All down her back, back, back.

While singing they clap their hands together.

She asked her mother, mother, mother

For 50 cents, cents, cents

To see the elephants, elephants, elephants

Jump over the fence, fence, fence.

They jumped so high, high, high

They reached the sky, sky, sky

And they didn't come back, back, back

'Til the 4th of July, ly, ly!"

Quinn pouts."Miss Mary is sad." Santana looks confused."Why? We always play it."

"Why would she stay away from her family and friends for so long?" Santana shrugs."You wouldn't stay away from me for that long, would you, Tana?" Santana shifts on her knees and hugs Quinn tightly."Never ever. You're my Quinnie, I'd miss you too much." Quinn smiles."You're my Tana. I'd miss you more." The hug lingers until they both lean back."Wanna play soccer? I got a new ball and net. Papi set it up between the trees. We can take turns being goalie."

Quinn shrugs."Ok." Again Santana lets Quinn climb down first, then has her follow to the shed in the back of the yard."You'll like my new ball, my uncle got it for me when he came back from his vacation." Santana says as she opens the door."Close your eyes." Quinn covers her eyes with her hands much like Santana had earlier. She hears Santana shuffle her feet until they stop in front of her."Open them." Santana whispers. Quinn uncovers her eyes and smiles. Santana's new soccer ball is pink and silver."Pretty, Tana. I like it."

"Told you so." Santana closes the door and takes Quinn's hand as they walk to the other side of the yard. There are two large trees with a net attached to them both."You can kick first. Papi said I need to practice my goalie skills." Santana puts the ball at Quinn's feet then stands in front of the net."Go head, Quinnie, kick it as best as you can!" Quinn looks down at the ball a little timid then pokes her tongue out as she slowly pulls back her leg. Then quickly she kicks as hard as she can to the net. Santana follows the ball and easily blocks it. Quinn frowns."I'm not a good kicker." Santana returns with the ball."You can be goalie then. I bet you'll be better at that." The girls switch places."Ready?" Santana asks and Quinn nods. She kicks the ball real hard and at a curve so it passes Quinn, hitting the net. Quinn frowns."You're a lot better than me, Tana." Santana gets the ball and holds out her hand. As always Quinn doesn't waist any time taking it. Santana walks them to where she had been standing then sets the ball down at their feet."I'll show ya how to kick." Quinn smiles."My Papi taught me, so I'll teach you." Santana drops Quinn's hand."Before you kick, make sure you know where you want the ball to go. Like if you want it to go left, that's where you'll aim, ok?" Quinn nods."To get the ball to go there, hit the side of it instead of the middle. So, kick the right side so it'll go left." Quinn looks at the ball, then the net."Ok, Tana. I'll try." Santana steps back giving Quinn some room. Quinn pokes out her tongue again, then kicks the left side of the ball. It goes to the left, but instead of hitting the net, it goes over it instead, going into the yard of the house behind them."Ops." Santana shrugs."It's ok. I'll get it."

Santana runs to get the ball, and as she does, Quinn notices a little girl coming out of the house. She looks a little pale, and has a bandana covering most of her head, and has green eyes. She's wearing a pink romper with white sandals kind of like Quinn's. The little girl hugs Santana and for some reason Quinn doesn't like it, so she joins them."Tana, aren't you gonna show me how to kick the ball?" Santana smiles at her."Quinnie, this is my other friend, LeeAnn. She's not allowed to be outside a lot anymore since she got sick, but I get to sleep over her house sometimes. She used to play soccer with me all the time." Quinn forces a smile and holds out her hand."Nice to meet you." LeeAnn looks sadly at her hand and Santana pushes it down."She can't touch you, it'll make her more sick." Quinn frowns."Sorry." LeeAnn shrugs."It's ok. It's nice meeting you too. Tana talks about you all the time." Quinn glares at LeeAnn. Only she can call Santana, Tana. That's always been her nickname for her."My mommy says it's not good to be rude but, only I can call Santana, Tana. She's my Tana." Quinn proves her point by holding Santana closer to her."It's ok, Quinnie. I'll always be your Tana, but sometimes you have to share." Before Quinn can say anything they hear a women yelling at LeeAnn."What are you doing out here? I was looking all over for you." What Quinn assumes is her mother, walks towards them holding some kind of mask."You know you're not supposed to be out here." She puts the mask on her."I just wanted to see Santana." The women smiles down at the little Latina."Hi, Santana. Who's your friend?"

"This is my Quinnie. She's my best friend in the whole world." Quinn smiles."It's actually Quinn, Quinnie is Tana's nickname for me." She says shyly."Nice to meet you, Quinn. Say goodbye to Santana, LeeAnn. Maybe next time she can visit with Quinn and the three of you can play." Again the girls hug, but Quinn doesn't let go of Santana's hand."Bye, Annie." LeeAnn waves shyly to Quinn after she and Santana separate, then walks with her mother back to the house. Santana turns to Quinn and notices she's still pouting."What's wrong, Quinnie?"

"Do you like LeeAnn more than me?" She asks timidly. Santana shakes her head then hugs Quinn tightly."Never. I love my Quinnie more than anything in the world." Quinn hugs Santana just as tightly."I love you more, Tana."

Santana continues to show Quinn how to better kick the ball until they both get bored."Let's play hide and seek." Santana smiles, then tags Quinn."You're it!" She runs away and Quinn starts counting while leaning against the tree."One,two,three,four,five, ready or not here I come!" Quinn turns around pursing her lips as she looks around the yard. She runs to the tree house first, climbs it, but finds it empty. Then climbs back down and again looks around the yard, humming. On the side of the house there are bushes, separating the Lopez property from the neighbors, so Quinn looks there next. Santana isn't there either. Looking at the front yard, there are more bushes next to the front porch. Quinn giggles seeing familiar shoes sticking out from one of them. She runs over to them and pulls the bush apart."I found you, Tana." Santana smiles."You're the best seeker, Quinnie." Quinn looks down blushing."Gracias." A car suddenly pulls into the drive way and Santana squeals running to the car."Papi!"

Carlos climbs out of the car and scoops Santana in his arms."Echaba de menos mi niña grande. ¿Te comportas mientras yo no estaba?" Santana nods."I missed you too, Papi." Carlos kisses her forehead, then looks passed Santana and sees Quinn."Hola, Quinn. How are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking. How are you?" Carlos smiles as he closes the car door."Tired, but I still love my job."

"That's because your the best, Papi." Carlos giggles walking to the house."I don't know about that, Mija. There's a lot of very good doctors at the hospital. Is Mami inside?" He asks putting Santana down."Si. She's making steak and vegetables for dinner." Carlos rubs his stomach."Mm, good choice. Papi is starving." Both Santana and Quinn laugh."Papi, can you play with us?" Carlos hums, pretending that he's thinking about it."Hm, I don't know if I can, but the tickle monster does." The girls scream and run to the back yard as Santana takes Quinn's hand. Carlos chases after them."The tickle monster loves little girls! Their his favorite to tickle!" They run around the tree holding the tree house, still screaming. Then run behind the shed."Let's split up." Santana suggests. Quinn nods."I'll go hide behind the bushes."

"And I'll go under the back porch." The girls run to their spots and Carlos goes after Quinn first since she's closer, making her scream. He starts to gain on her and so Santana runs after him with the soccer ball. She throws it at his leg, making him stop."Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Mija. The tickle monster doesn't tolerate thrown objects!" Santana screams and runs back to the porch. There's a hole in the fencing that surrounds it. Santana crawls through it and Carlos grabs her ankle, getting another scream."Quinnie, help me!" Quinn runs to them right away and climbs in top of Carlos' back."Let go of my Tana!" Quinn starts tickling his sides making the man laugh."Ok, ok, I surrender. The tickle monster has been defeated by his own game." Quinn slides off his back then helps Santana out from under the porch."Haha." Santana says then sticks out her tongue. Carlos laughs."Ah, I'm getting too old for this. Papi's tired." The girls giggle and they hear the back door open."Time to eat. Come one girls, wash your hands, you know the drill." Automatically Santana's hand finds it's way to Quinn's as they walk inside. Carlos stretches then follows suit, but stops at the door way, and greets Maribel with a tender kiss."How was your day?"

"Good. Surprisingly I got some shopping done with the girls. You know Santana is at her best when Quinn is here." Carlos smiles."Our daughter has a girlfriend." Maribel snorts."Too bad Santana doesn't know, or Quinn for that matter." He laughs, then sighs looking serious."And we're ok with this." Maribel shrugs."Why wouldn't we be?" He smiles."Just making sure we're on the same page." He pauses glancing in the kitchen where Santana is helping Quinn by putting some food onto her plate, and nods towards them."So, when do you think they'll figure it out?" Maribel looks in on them and shrugs."Give it six or seven years." Carlos looks taken back."That long, huh?" Maribel grins."Oh yeah, defiantly. When they realize boys aren't exactly on their mind like the other girls, they'll realize it." He hums."How do you know that?" Maribel pulls him closer to her by his shirt."Did I forget to tell you that I'm Bi?" Carlos laughs."Oh really?" She nods bringing their lips closer together."My first kiss was with a girl that lived down the road from me." Carlos closing the gap between them into a passionate kiss."Ew." They quickly break it together and see Santana grimacing and covering Quinn'd eyes with her hand."What are they doing, Tana?" The couple laugh."Nothing, baby. Mija, enough, let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I don't know exactly how many chapters this will have, but I know it won't be many. There will be jumps in time since this is a short story. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review please and thank you(:

Chapter Two

Five Years Later

Santana and Quinn are now eleven, and if possible, are closer than ever. Each summer they take turns staying a few nights at each others houses. Their parents joke that they'll have to start planning their wedding. Maribel and Carlos have talked with Judy and Russell about the girls having a crush on each other. Both of Quinn's parents, despite their religion, have no qualms about it. Love is love, and Santana makes their daughter more than happy. All of them have a bet going on when the oblivious, almost pre teens will figure it out for themselves. Carlos has ten on the board, so he lost. Maribel has thirteen, Judy has fifteen, and Russell has twenty.

Judy, Russell and Quinn are sitting at the kitchen table having dinner. Quinn's favorite, hamburgers with bacon, and French fries."I got a new client today." Judy says."Oh yeah? Who did Maribel get this time?" There's a short pause as Judy glances at Quinn, then clears her throat."Samantha Thomas." Russell raises his eye brows."How is LeeAnn?"

"She's back in the hospital. Samantha wants to surprise her with a nice garden when she comes back." Russell nods."That's a nice thought."

"Yeah, I guess LeeAnn always wanted her own garden, so we're going to name it after her." Quinn still isn't fond of LeeAnn, but when she got older, and learned how sick the girl is, she instantly felt guilty. She's never rude to her, but Quinn never likes it on the days she calls Santana only to find out she's spending the night at the Thomas residence, which had been happening more frequently these days. During that time, Quinn spends it with her other friend, Brittany Pierce. She and Santana met her in the third grade. Now that LeeAnn is in the hospital, Quinn knows she can spend more time with her Tana."Mom, after dinner can I go over Tana's?" Judy grins."Sure. Tell Maribel Saturday is a go." Some nights Judy and Maribel go out for some girl time. Quinn shrugs."Ok." Quinn finishes the last few bites of her hamburger, then puts her dishes into the sink. As she goes to run out of the house, Russell stops her."Princess, you know that'a not where those belong." Quinn sighs as she turns around with a pout."Daddy, I'll do it later. I wanna see Tana."

"Santana will still be there when you finish. If you wait until you get home, it'll be late and you'll want to sleep, then your mother will get stuck with them in the morning. Move it." Quinn huffs then starts washing her plate and silver ware, then dried and puts them away."Was that so hard?" Russell asks. She rolls her eyes."It's not that it's hard, daddy. No one likes to wash dishes." He snorts."We have a smart girl on our hands, Judy." She grins."Looks like it, Russell." Getting impatient, she ignores their comments."Can I go now?" Judy points at her."Lose the attitude first." Quinn takes a few deep breaths."Sorry, can I go?" Judy nods."Try to be home before the street lights come on, ok?" Quinn nods and runs out of the room."Ok, mom!" She slips her shoes on, grabs her hoodie, then runs out the door, only to be stopped by Russell."Wait for me, Princess. You know you can't walk there by yourself." Quinn huffs."Still? I'm almost a teenager."

"Yes, still. When you're at an age where you can defend yourself, then maybe we'll let you walk on your own." Quinn groans."Maybe? That still sounds like a no, dad." Quinn only calls Russell dad when she's angry. He shrugs."Life isn't fair, princess. You can't always get what you want." Quinn crosses her arms."When I'm an adult I can." He snorts ruffling her hair."Don't grow up too fast, ok?" Quinn grins."I can't control that."

"Maybe me and your mother feed you too much." She playfully pushes him, giggling."I'll still grow." Russell sighs."Yeah, I know. Just try to slow it down, and enjoy your age, ok?" Quinn senses his tone and wraps her arms around his waist."I will, I promise." He kisses the top of her head, with his arm around her shoulders."Good." They walk the rest of the way like that, and reaching the front porch, Quinn hugs him tightly."Bye, daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, princess. Have fun."

"I will, I always do." He giggles as he walks away. Before Quinn even walks up the stairs, she feels a body run into her."My Quinnie." Quinn smiles and breaths in Santana's scent."My Tana." As always, the hug lingers. Santana slides her hands down Quinn's back to her waist, then down her arms, holding her hands as she steps back with a smile."Let's go in my room first. I have something to show you." Quinn nods, then Santana takes her into the house, never letting go of her hand."Quinn, is that you?" Maribel calls out from the living room."Yes, Maribel. My mom said to tell you that Saturday is on!" They hear her holler with joy and the girls laugh as they walk up the stairs."I love your mom." Santana smiles."Me too. I love Judy, too." Quinn nods. Santana stops at her door and grins leaning closer to Quinn."Close your eyes." Just like all the other times, Quinn covers her eyes with her hands. She hears the door open then feels Santana guide her inside before coming to another stop."Ok, open them." Laying on Santana's bed is an acoustic Taylor guitar."No way, Tana. This is beautiful, where'd ya get it?" Santana walks around her and picks up the guitar while sitting at the bottom of the bed."Papi got it for me. I've been begging him for months. I always wanted to learn how to play, Puck taught me a song. Wanna hear it?" They also met Puck in the third grade. His real name is Noah, but he hates it and has everyone calm him, Puck. Santana looks at her nervous. Quinn nods sitting next to her. Santana takes a deep breath then starts playing an unfamiliar song."What song is this, Tana?" She looks up from the guitar."Do you not recognize it?" Quinn listens for a few minutes longer and shakes her head. Santana sighs and stops playing."That's ok, Quinnie. Let's go outside, Brittany will be here soon."

Santana puts the guitar on it's stand and they both go outside. As much as Quinn likes Brittany, she was hoping to have some alone time with her Tana."Me and Brit have to practice our drills for soccer." Santana has been playing soccer since they were in second grade, and the young Latina has just gotten better over the years. Quinn can still just manage to get the ball in the goal."Can we play until she gets here?" Santana laughs as she fetches the ball from it's usual spot in the shed."Yeah." When Santana and Quinn 'play soccer' it mostly consists of them just kicking the ball between each other, and Quinn chasing after it. Santana kicks it to her and Quinn catches it under her foot. She waits for Santana to return then kicks it back. As they do, Quinn thinks about what Brittany had told her in recess the other day, and is dying to talk to Santana about it."What's  
up, Quinnie?" Quinn looks up in surprise and shrugs."Nothing." Santana rolls her eyes."Don't lie to me, we never lie, and I know what your thinking face looks like. So, just tell me." Quinn bites her bottom lip."Brittany told me at recess that kids our age are supposed to start kissing, and that she kissed Mike Change cause she likes him. She said she heard Puck talking and said that he likes you and wants to kiss you." She pauses."D-do y-you want to kiss him?" Quinn timidly. Santana opens her mouth to say something when said girl runs into the yard."Hey, San. Hey, Susie Q." Quinn huffs and rolls her eyes."Brit, you know I hate that nickname." Brittany ignores the comment, and pulls her in a hug, then does the same with Santana. Quinn is now upset she didn't get an answer."Which drill do you wanna do first?"

"Umm, let's practice our passing. I'll get the cones." Over the years Carlos has bought more soccer gear to help Santana get better. As she gets them from the shed, Quinn sits at the bottom of the porch stairs, knowing she'll have to sit out anyway. Brittany turns to her and notices her pout."What's wrong?" Quinn shakes her head."Nothing." Santana returns so she drops it, then helps set up the little orange cones. They set them in two lines down the yard. Quinn puts her elbow on her knew and rests her chin in her hand as she watches Santana and Brittany kick the ball to each other as they run between the cones. Whenever they miss they have to start over again. Not having anything to do, Quinn begins to wonder what Santana would've said. Maybe Santana does like Puck back, and they'll kiss in the woods like Brittany and Mike did. Thinking about Santana and Puck kissing, angers and hurts Quinn, and Se doesn't know why."Quinn!" She jumps at Brittany yelling."You're acting really weird today. Mr. Lopez is taking us to the movies." Quinn pinches her brows then looks to her right and sees Carlos. She was so into her thoughts, she never saw him coming. Brittany follows him to the car while Santana waits to walk with Quinn. When she catches up, Santana takes her hand."Are you ok, Quinnie?" She asks laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn feels butterflies in her stomach and shyly grins, like always."Y-yeah, Tana. I'm ok." They reach the car and see Brittany got shot gun. Quinn doesn't mind though, she and Santana get to sit in the back.

"Papi, can you turn the radio on?" Carols smiles and turns on the girls favorite station. Britney Spears comes on and they all start singing along, even Carlos. As always, Quinn mostly mouths the words, paying more attention to Santana's singing.

Arriving at the theatre, Carlos gets the tickets, then the food while the girls puck the seats. Brittany is ahead of them and runs all the way to the top. Santana is next then Quinn."Do we always have to sit at the top?" Quinn asks, and Brittany shrugs."Yeah. San sit next to me." She smiles taking the seat between the blonde and a stranger. Quinn sighs sadly and takes the seat on Brittany's other side. Carlos walks in an spots them, then takes the seat next to Quinn. He smiles sympathetically noticing where Santana has chosen to sit and Quinn's pout. He hands her the bucket of popcorn, making her smile a little, but it doesn't reach her eyes. He reaches over and gives Brittany and Santana their snacks.

Quinn doesn't even really pay attention to the movie. Brittany keeps whispering things into Santana's ear, causing them both to giggle. Before she knows it, then end credits go up. She leaves the room close behind Carlos, ignoring Brittany and Santana, missing how concerned Santana is. They throw their garbage away in the lobby. Carlos turns to Quinn and smiles sadly."You ok?" She bites her bottom lip and shrugs. Santana comes up behind her and hugs her from behind."Are you sure you're ok?" Quinn continues to ignore her."Can you take me home, Carlos?" He nods and Quinn pushes Santana's arms off her then rushes out to the car. Brittany looks at Santana and question. She shrugs.

The car ride this time is quiet with the music down low. Quinn is sitting in the front, looking out her window. Santana gives her worried glances every so often until Carlos pulls up in front of Quinn's house."Tell your parents I said hello." She nods with a forced smile as she gets out of the car. Walking to the front porch, she hears another door open and someone running behind her. She turns around in time to see raven locks and Santana crashing into her, hugging her tightly."I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Trying to keep the tears at bay, Quinn hugs her back."I love you, Quinn." Santana kisses her temple."My Quinnie." That makes the blonde smile, but she's still hurt, and can't forgive her yet. Carlos honks the horn."Come on, Mija. I still have to take Brittany home!" Both sigh sadly and reluctantly, Santana pulls away then returns to the car. It's not until Quinn sees the car disappear that she lets the years fall. She wipes them though before going in the house. Judy and Russell are watching tv. Seeing Quinn they look at each other confused."You're home  
early." Russell says. Quinn continues to walk up the stairs without saying a word. She goes I to her room, closes the door and falls face first onto her bed, and sobs. Santana and Brittany must have been talking about Santana wanting to kiss Puck, and how she wants him to be her boyfriend.

Why would Santana even want to kiss a boy? Their gross and usually mean, well except for Kurt. He dresses nice, and is never rude. Quinn hasn't really thought about kissing a boy, but she has thought about kissing Santana. Sometimes when their in the tree house she likes to watch the young Latina's lips, and wonder if they feel as soft as they look. There is a boy Brittany has told her about that wants to kiss her. His name is Finn. He's tall for their age and is in Brittany's class. She's only seen him a few times at recess. He's also best friends with Puck. Quinn hears her door open and close, then feels a dip in her bed, and someone rubbing her back."Baby, what's wrong?" Judy asks. Quinn turns her head to look at her with a sniffle."Oh my baby, come on tell mommy what's wrong." More tears slide down her face as she thinks about Santana and Puck kissing again, and hiccups. Judy leans against the headboard and has Quinn sit by her side, with her head on her shoulder. She kisses her forehead."Sh, calm down and tell me what happened." Quinn sniffles and hiccups some more as she tries to calm down like her mother said."Sa-antana wa-ants to kiss Pu-uck." Judy grins sadly and pushes some hair away from Quinn's face."Did she tell you that?" Quinn frowns and shakes her head. Judy giggles."Then how do you know she wants to kiss Puck?"

Quinn wipes more tears away."Beca-ause Britta-any told me tha-at he wants to ki-is her." Judy hums."So, you think if he wants to kiss Santana, Santana wants to kiss him?" She nods."She and Brittany we-ere talking during the mo-ovie and laughing." Judy rubs Quinn's back."Sweetie calm down." She takes a few deep breaths."Why don't you take a little nap, then call Santana so you both can talk, ok. Mommy will be right here." Judy slides further down the bed so their laying down. Quinn wraps her arm around Judy's waist and soon falls asleep.  
0o0o0o0o0

Quinn wakes up to Judy gently shaking her shoulder."Quinn, Maribel called. Something has happened and they can't find Santana." Quinn is quickly awake and jumps out if bed."Can you take me over?" Judy nods. Quinn runs down the stairs and to the car as Judy follows. Sitting in the passenger seat, Quinn impatiently waits for her."Come on, mommy. My Tana is hurt, I have to find her." Judy internally smiles. Even though Quinn was just crying over said girl, Quinn will always be there for her when she needs it. Judy drives to the Lopez's home, and before the car comes to a complete stop, Quinn runs out of it. They haven't been there in awhile, but Quinn knows exactly where Santana is. She reaches the tree and begins climbing up the posts. Getting closer to the house, she hears Santana's cries and holds back her own.

Quinn pokes through the entrance in the floor and sees Santana sitting against the wall with her head in her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs."I found you." She whispers as to not scare the young Latina. Santana picks her head up and crawls over to Quinn, then hugs her tightly. Quinn hugs her just as tight, rubbing her back, and releases a few tears of her own. Since they were little seeing Santana cry had always made Quinn upset too."Calm down, Tana, then tell me what happened." Santana sniffles and hiccups much like Quinn had only a short few hours ago, as Quinn continues to rub her back."LeeAnn di-ied. Pa-api had to perfo-orm an emergency surgery, and she di-ied." Quinn holds Santana impossibly tighter."I'm sorry. She was really nice, and always smelled like flowers." Santana smiles wiping her eyes."She loved flowers. She used to sneak out and pick them from the fields down the street."

"Let's sit down so we're more comfortable." Santana pulls away so Quinn can go inside, then they both sit against the wall. Quinn has Santana lay her head on her shoulder, like Judy had done for her."Mommy says heaven is place where the sick aren't sick, or in pain anymore, and that they're happy looking after their family and loved ones. Maybe LeeAnn is looking out for you." Santana shrugs."I hope so. I hope she won't forget me up there." Quinn grins."Who could ever forget you, Tana?" Santana blushes then looks up at Quinn smiling."Gracias, Quinnie." Quinn kisses her forehead."De nada, Tana." Santana cuddles further into Quinn's side, giving the blonde butterflies. They sit in silence for a few minutes, until Santana breaks it."Why were you crying?" Quinn shrugs."Cause you were." Again, Santana blushes but then sits up facing Quinn."I mean before that, you were crying. You eyes were red when you got here, why?" Quinn looks down at her lap, biting her bottom lip."Don't be scared to tell me. We're best friends, Quinnie. You can tell me anything." Quinn takes a deep breath, still not looking at Santana."D-do y-you want to kiss Puck?" Santana looks shocked, opening and closing her mouth then sighs."Who told you that?" Quinn picks her dress and shrugs."Brittany said Puck wants to kiss you because he likes you."

Santana looks down at her lap with a nervous sigh."I-i d-don't want to kiss Puck." Quinn's head shoots up."Y-y don't?" Santana shakes her head, still looking at her lap."I-I want to k-kiss someone else." Quinn frowns."Who?" Finally Santana looks up with a shy smile."You." Quinn's heart jumps into her throat, and the butterflies return to her stomach. She smiles."R-really, Tana?" She nods."D-do you want to kiss me?" Quinn's smile grows."Yes." Santana smiles back then leans forward putting her hands on either side of Quinn's hips."So, you would be ok i-if I kissed you?" Quinn's heart beats faster against her chest, and nods slowly, unable to form any words. Santana slowly leans closer. Quinn licks her lips in anticipation and then both close their eyes. Nervous, Santana pauses before closing the gap between them. Their lips don't move, but when Quinn gasps at the softness of Santana's lips, Santana sucks on Quinn's bottom lip, and Quinn starts to kiss her back slowly. It's a little sloppy, but neither care. Quinn never wants to kiss anyone else again, and Santana thinks the same. When air becomes an issue, they both reluctantly pull away and smile."Wow, Tana." Santana blushes."Brittany told me how to kiss, did I do it right?" Quinn shrugs."I never kissed anyone before." Santana grins."I'm your first?" She nods, then bites her lip."C-can I kiss you again?" Santana smiles."Yes." A little timid, Quinn leans forward this time and tenderly kisses Santana.

The same thing happens during the first kiss, with Quinn's heart beating in her chest, she holds her dress in her fists. And again when they need to breath, both reluctantly pull away."I like kissing you, Quinnie." Quinn blushes."I like kissing you too, Tana." Quinn sighs."Tana, aren't girls supposed to like kissing boys?" She shakes her head."I-I told Mami that I wanted to kiss you. S-she said it's ok." Quinn smiles."Tana." Santana hums."Even if it was wrong, I'd still want to." Santana smiles back shyly."Me too." Quinn starts to look for something, and Santana furrows her brows."Whatta looking for?" Quinn finds a small box and a piece of dark pink chalk."We can't forget this day. We'll write something for LeeAnn, and then we'll write something to remember our kiss." Santana giggles."I'll always remember our kiss." Quinn smiles back."Me too, but I still think we should write something on this wall, so when we're older and we come back, it'll be here." Santana thinks about it for a moment."Ok." Quinn turns around and open the small box. It has some makeup in it that Santana has keep hidden from her parents. She, Quinn and Brittany wear it sometimes. There's also some baby wipes to wash them off so they don't get caught. Santana takes out red lipstick and hands it to Santana while keeping a pink one to herself."Put it on, then we'll kiss the wall, and write our names and date down." They both put the lipstick on then kiss the wall leaving a mark of their lips behind. Santana's is on the left, Quinn's on the right. Quinn writes her name under her lips, and Santana writes hers, then the date, October seventeenth."Where should we put LeeAnn's?" Quinn hums looking around then closes the door to the entrance and write LeeAnn's name on it with the year she was born, and the year she died."Kiss it." Santana leans down and kisses a part of LeeAnn's name.


	3. Chapter 3

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Just so I don't confuse anyone, when I said high school, I didn't mean seventh grade cause technically it's not high school, their sophomores. Also I have no idea if any YMCA's have soccer teams, but if wolves and vampires can be real in FF's, then so can this, right? Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Four Years Later

Quinn and Santana are in high school now. Santana is still in soccer of course, but doesn't play for the school. She's on a team with the YMCA. Both girls, along with Brittany are on the school's cheer squad called, the cheerios though. Their coach is a little crazy, but they're used to it. All three girls were also on the junior squad, and Quinn begged her parents to let her into dance and gymnastics to help improve her cheerleading skills along with Santana and Brittany.

Ever since Quinn and Santana have kissed, the girls haven't actually talked about how much their relationship has changed. Brittany was right when she said Puck wanted to kiss Santana because he likes her. When he tried, Quinn punched him in the nose. Finn wanted to kiss Quinn as well, she just pushed him and said she didn't like him back. Santana and Quinn still kiss, and Quinn is positive she wants Santana to be her girlfriend. She had a talk with Judy about it and in a motherly way had basically said she should do it. So, standing by her locker in the hall, watching Santana laugh and talk with Brittany and Mike, Quinn decides she'll ask Santana to be her girlfriend. With that in mind, Quinn smiles, but quickly it fades seeing Puck approach Santana. She slams her locker shut groaning then strides over to the group."Hey, Lopez. Just letting you know I'm having a party at my place. The rents are away, so there'll be plenty of booze." Quinn glares at his cocky grin. Brittany looks between the three and grins. Over the years the tall blonde has noticed Quinn's jealousy and learned it always involves Santana. She knows they kiss too. One time she walked in on them when Quinn accidentally left her door open."I have plans, I don't have time to go to one more of your stupid parties." Puck looks confused and maybe embarrassed that a popular cheerleader is turning down a football player."Why the hell not?" Santana shrugs."There boring, and last time some drunk spilled their beer on me." Puck's grin returns."I can always fix that." Quinn has had enough and stands between Santana and Puck."She said no, asshole. Do you want me to break your nose this time?"

Puck steps back and glances around to make sure no one is watching."You're fucking crazy, Fabray. I was just asking if she wanted to come to my party. Why are you such a bitch?" Quinn bites on her lip so hard she thinks she tastes blood."Why are you such a douchebag? Santana doesn't want to go, and she sure as hell doesn't want to sleep with you!" A few people start to wonder what's going on, but seeing Quinn's intense glare at Puck, decide to leave it alone. Santana frowns seeing Quinn so angry, and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder."Qunnie, calm down, por favor. Take deep breaths." Hearing Santana's soothing voice in her ear, Quinn closes her eyes and takes deep breaths like she's told."What makes you think she doesn't." Time seems to slow down. Quinn's eyes pop open, Brittany utters an oh shit under her breath, Mike hides behind her, Santana looks worried, and Puck looks scared. Quinn charges at the jock and tackles him to the ground and starts slapping him in the face, hard."Take it back, asshole!"

Quinn is straddling Puck's waist as she continues to hit him. Brittany and Santana jump into action and starts pulling Quinn off him."You're such a fucking prick! Don't ever talk about Santana like that again, or I'll do a lot more than slap you!" A crowd has formed around them as Brittany and Santana try to hold Quinn back. Mr. Shue, Coach Beiste and Coach Sue make their way through the sea of students."What's going on here? Everyone get to class." Beiste orders. Mr. Shue kneels next to Puck and helps him up. Coach Sue glares at her cheerios with her hands on her hips."What the hell happened here?" Quinn is panting as she's still glaring at Puck."Puck fell under Quinn, then bumped into her hands." Brittany pauses glancing at Puck's red face."A lot." Mr. Shue points at Quinn."You did this?" Quinn nods."Why?" Beiste asks. She shrugs."He pissed me off." After a few incidents similar to this, Russell and Judy took Quinn to a therapist and found out she has anger management problems. Santana seems to be the only one who can really calm the blonde down when she's beyond angry. All of her teachers were informed about it, and the principle was given a doctors note."Santana, take Quinn to the quiet room. Brittany go to class." Coach Sue orders."Puck, I'll take you to the nurse." Says Beiste.

Santana takes Quinn by the hand to the quiet room. Most of the time it's used for the special needs students Coach Sue had ordered the school to let in, other times it's used to let other students, like Quinn to calm down. It consists of bean bag chairs, a few tables and books, and of course a teachers desk and chalk board. Santana sits on a bean bag and pulls Quinn on her lap. Quinn smiles a little laying her head on Santana's shoulder and breathing in her favorite scent. Santana rubs Quinn's back and kisses her forehead."It's been awhile since you got that angry." Quinn takes a deep breath."I'm sorry, Tana." Santana grins."It's ok, my Quinnie. Why were you so angry though?" Quinn bites her bottom lip, more nervous this time and picks the collar of Santana's uniform."I didn't like that Puck said that he'd take care of your wet shirt." Santana hums confused."Why?" Quinn shrugs."Quinnie, tell me, it's ok."

"I don't like the idea of you having sex with Puck, or anyone but-anyone but me." Santana gasp and it scares Quinn into thinking she freaked her out or something. Sure they kiss, but maybe that's all Santana likes, is to just kiss her. Maybe having sex with another girl freaks her out. Quinn goes to get up, but Santana stops her."I-I don't like the idea of you having sex with anyone but me either." Quinn sighs with relief and smiles shyly."Really?" Santana smiles back, nodding and creases Quinn's cheek."Yeah." Quinn leans down to kiss her when the door opens. They both jump apart as Mr. Shue, Coach Sue and Principle Figgins walks in."Quinn Fabray. I've been told what happened between you and Noah Puckerman, and I've decided to have you go home early to prevent this from happening again. Your parents were called, they'll be here soon." Quinn nods."Can Santana come too?" Coach Sue glares at Figgins, and he sighs."Fine. Go get your things and wait in the office." They leave with Mr. Shue arguing with the importance of Santana needing to stay and Coach Sue winking at the girls. Santana snorts."Our parents are gonna be pissed." Quinn groans."Shit, I forgot about them. I'm defiantly going to be grounded."

Santana frowns."Shit. I really wanted to hang out this weekend." Quinn smiles."I was you other plans?" Santana shrugs while slightly blushing."Well, yeah." Quinn gently pulls Santana's hips and connects their lips in a tender kiss."T-tana." Quinn says breathlessly in a whisper, with her eyes still closed. Santana opens her eyes and smiles."Yeah?" Quinn slowly opens her eyes."I-I've been wanting to ask you something." Santana hums, encouraging her to continue."W-will you be my girlfriend?" Santana smiles brightly."I would love to." Quinn smiles back just as big."Really?" Santana nods with the smile never leaving her face, and Quinn crashes their lips in a passionate kiss sliding her hands around Santana's waist, and Santana wraps hers around Quinn's neck. The kiss ends organically and Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's, both smiling."Can I confess something?" Quinn nods."I-I was planning on asking you this weekend, but you beat me to it." She snorts then kisses Santana tenderly."I told my mom how I felt about you, and told me to just do it." Santana smiles."I'm glad you did." Quinn leans her head back and traces Santana's lips with her finger."I'm so happy right now." Santana kisses her finger making Quinn laugh."Me too, Mi Amor." Quinn looks up at Santana in surprise."Say it again." Santana giggles."Mi Amor." She blushes."I love it, and I love you." Santana giggles then looks at the clock behind Quinn and sighs, pouting."We better head to the office. Your parents will be here soon." Quinn groans."Ok."

They stop at their lockers first to get some homework, then goes into the main office, where Judy is already waiting for them. She doesn't look happy, but Quinn thinks that she can possibly get out of a grounding."Come on, girls. Santana you can stay with us until your mom gets home. I left her a message at her office." Judy signs them out and the girls follow her out to the car. During the drive, Judy at some point turns the radio on.'Two more burglaries occurred last night in Lima Heights. A man wearing a ski mask was seen putting a large screen tv in a black mini van. The neighbors tried chasing him, but he'd gotten away.' Judy changes the station.

When they arrive at the house, Quinn and Santana go up to Quinn's room."We'll talk when your father gets here." Judy yells as they walk up the stairs. Quinn falls back on to her bed with a sigh."This sucks." Santana sits next to her."Yeah." Quinn smiles confusing the young Latina."What has you smiling?" Quinn blushes as she continues to smile."You." Santana smiles down at her."What about me?"

"You're my girlfriend!" Santana laughs shaking her head."You're cute." Quinn giggles."Kiss me." Santana hovers over her head with her hands on both sides of her head, then leans down into a loving kiss."Butterflies." Santana looks down at her confused, yet still smiling."What?" Quinn opens her eyes."I get butterflies whenever you kiss me, and my heart beats really fast." Santana smiles."Me too." She then leans down, kissing Quinn deeply."Make love to me, Tana." Santana pulls back abruptly, surprised."What?" Quinn bites her lip."I'm without a doubt going to be grounded for who knows how long. You're already here, and I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else but my girlfriend. Make love to me." Santana glances around the room."Now, with your mom downstairs?" Quinn sighs then looks out the window."We'll go to your house." Santana shakes her head."We can't just leave." She shrugs."We'll climb out the window." Santana sits back as Quinn climbs off the bed."How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"There's a tree right next to my window. We'll just climb down it." She opens the window and Santana sighs."What the hell. After this I won't be seeing the light of day." Quinn grins."That's the spirit." Santana snorts sliding off the bed. Quinn opens the window and puts her leg over the edge, then stretches herself to reach the branch."Careful." Quinn ducks under the glass then takes her other foot out, putting it next to her other one. She looks up and uses the branch above her to pull herself up. Quinn smiles standing on the branch."Your turn, Tana." Santana takes a deep breath, then carefully copies Quinn's actions. Standing up though, Quinn takes her hand."Ok, so how do we get down?" Quinn shrugs."Climb down the branches, duh." Again Quinn goes first with Santana slowly following behind."There you go, Tana. Now use the branch right bellow your foot." Santana does and after a few more branches, is safe on the ground."We can't be gone for long. Once my dad gets home, they'll wanna talk." Santana and Quinn's hands naturally find each others as they walk to the house.

When they get there, Santana takes the extra key from under the mat."We have to make sure it looks like we never been here." Quinn nods and follows Santana inside and up to her room. Santana closes her door and the girls stand in the middle of the room, staring at each other."What now?" Santana asks. Quinn shrugs."Let's just kiss first until we're more comfortable." Santana nods walking closer to her. Quinn she gently pulls her closer by her wrists, connecting their lips in a slow, tender kiss. Then pulls Santana closer by her waist. They continue to make out for a few more minutes until their nerves are calm. Santana starts taking control and guides Quinn to the bed. She gently lays her down and smiles."So beautiful, my Quinnie." She blushes. Santana has Quinn lifts her head and she pulls out her hair tie. Quinn does the same before reconnecting their lips in a more heated kiss. Santana straddles her lap and hesitantly palms Quinn's breasts, earning a moan. Quinn pulls out of the kiss, leaving them both panting."C-can I?" Santana grins and then nods. Quinn bites her lip as she reaches out and palms Santana's breasts. Santana throws her head back, moaning. Quinn squeezes them liking the sounds Santana makes as she does. Santana crashes their lips together and subtly slides her hand down Quinn's side. She begins to slowly unzip her top."This needs to come off." She says against Quinn's lips. They lean back and Santana takes off the top. She can't help but look down. She licks her lips before placing open mouth kisses to the top of her left breast. Quinn moans then tugs on Santana's top."Yours too." Santana smiles against Quinn's skin, then pulls back, unzips her top, and slips it off. Like Santana, Quinn couldn't help but look down."You're so beautiful." She says running her hand down the young Latina's abs. Santana blushes and hooks her finger under Quinn's chin."So are you, Mi Amor."

Quinn's cheeks redden. Santana leans down and kisses her deeply, while gently laying onto the mattress. Quinn puts her hand behind Santana's neck, running her tongue over her girlfriend's plump lips. Santana moans opening her mouth, and both enjoy the new feeling. Quinn grips onto Santana's locks and bucks her hips up, causing them both to moan, breaking the kiss. Santana traces the top of Quinn's bra, shyly."C-can I t-take this off?" Quinn's heart jumps in her throat, and nods. Santana slips her hand under her back, and after a few tugs, manages to get it off. She throws it on the floor. Again she looks down and smiles."Beautiful." Santana goes to kiss them, when Quinn stops her."I-I want t-to take yours of too." Santana nods, sighing with relief having thought the blonde changed her mind. Quinn slowly runs her hands up Santana's back, and unclamps her bra, then throws it with her own. Quinn smiles."So, so beautiful." Santana smiles back with a blush, then lays completely on her girlfriend. Both moan at the feeling of their chest touching for the first time. Santana starts kissing Quinn's neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point, making sure she leaves a mark. Then she ventures south to Quinn's left breast. She takes the pink nub in her mouth. Quinn grips her long locks with a moan."Tana."

Santana palms the other, gently squeezing it before giving it the same attention with her mouth. Again, Quinn bucks her hips. Santana starts exploring Quinn's abs with her mouth and tongue, enjoying the soft skin there."Ta-ana." Santana crawls back up Quinn so she's level with her."What do you need, Mi Amor?" Quinn bucks her hips and Santana gets the hint."Ok. I-I'm going to t-take your skirt off now, ok?" Quinn nods desperate for release. With shaky hands and a hammering heart, Santana slowly unzips the blonde's skirt. And just as slowly, slides them off."Yours too, Tana." Quinn moans. Santana nods, and slowly takes off her own skirt."W-what now?" Quinn groans grabbing Santana's hips as she spreads her legs. Their centers come crashing together. They moan loudly, then start to hump each other, rolling and bucking their hips. Quinn leans up and kisses Santana tenderly."A-are you ready?" Santana doesn't quit know what Quinn's asking, but nods anyway. Quinn gently pushes Santana away from her body, so there's some space between them. Santana almost closes the gap until she feels Quinn's hand slip between them. She runs her fingers through Santana's soaked center folds. Santana moans with Quinn."D-do you want me to?"

Quinn cuts her off, nodding. Santana uses her dominate hand, and slips it between them. Biting the inside of her cheek, Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's soaked center folds, getting a loud moan from the blonde below."I-I don't know w-what I'm d-doing." Quinn smiles."I'm just guessing, and doing w-what I feel." Santana nods nervously."Babe, it's ok. Do what I do." Santana smiles."You called me babe." Quinn giggles."You're cute, but I need you." Santana furrows her brows, confused, then feels Quinn slowly enter her with her digit."Am I-I hurting you?" Santana closes her eyes."Just don't move yet." Quinn stares at her with concern until Santana opens her eyes."L-let me first." Quinn nods. Santana exhales through her nose and slowly slides in her digit. Quinn closes her eyes tightly, causing her to stop."It's ok, keep going." Santana does even slower."Ok, s-stop."

"D-did I hurt y-you?" Quinn shakes her head."I'm fine now. It feels so good, you feel so good." Santana blushes."Now, do what I do." She nods. Quinn slowly pumps into her, and Santana follows. Both girls moan together. Santana leans her forehead onto Quinn's. Soon their breathing becomes jagged and uneven. Their pumps out of sync."Oh my god, Tana. Faster." Santana pumps as fast as she can. Her wrist starts hurting, but if it makes her Quinnie feel good, she doesn't mind."Shitshitshit." Quinn surprises Santana and speeds up herself."Ohh, Q. Fuckfuckfuck." Breathing in each others face and moaning each others name, they both dive over the edge together. Santana pulls out of Quinn, and Quinn does the same. Santana tiredly collapses on top of her and buries her face into her neck. Quinn wraps her arms around her."Wow." Santana grins."Yeah, wow. That was amazing." Quinn smiles down at her."I love you so much, Tana. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you." Santana picks her head up smiling."Me either." She leans down kissing Quinn tenderly."We should put our clothes back on. If we're going to get caught, I don't want to be naked." Santana snorts then reaches over the side of the bed and hands Quinn both their clothes. Each of them sit up and get dressed on opposite sides of the bed, while throwing shy smiles at each other."Are you tired?" Quinn nods."Let's sleep until Mami and Papi get here then." They lay down in the middle of the mattress, both on their sides facing each other. Quinn puts her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer and pecks her swollen lips."Night, babe. I love you." Santana blushes."Te Amo, Mi Amor. Goodnight." Quinn waits for Santana to close her eyes, before slowly drifting to sleep herself.  
0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she sees out the window that it's dark. She turns her head and sees her mother hovering over her."I'm sorry, mommy. Me and Tana fell asleep. I'm sorry about school too." Judy cuts her off."It's ok. We have to go." Quinn nods then looks to her left to say goodbye to Santana, but frowns seeing she's gone,"Mommy, is Tana downstairs?" Judy avoids Quinn's gaze."Come on, we have to go home." Quinn notices her mother sounds sad, and starts to worry."Mom, what's wrong?" Judy sighs standing up."Quinn, sweetheart just come with me, we have to go." She sits up on the bed and shakes her head no."Not until you tell me what's wrong." Suddenly the door opens. Russell walks in, looking just as sad."Daddy." Quinn runs into his arms."Daddy, what's going on? Where's Tana?" He hugs her tighter."We'll talk about it at home, ok. Come on, princess."

Russell guides Quinn out of the room with Judy behind them. As they do, they run into two policemen. Now Quinn is panicking."Why are they here?" No one answers. She watches as the police go in Santana's room and put some of her belongings into sandwich bags. Quinn slips out of Russell's arms, running into Santana's room."What are they doing?! Those are Tana's, put them back! I got her that for her birthday, put it back!" Russell grabs her from behind as Judy watches in the hall and finally breaks down herself."That's Tana's favorite picture, put it back!" Quinn continues to scream at them as Russell takes her out of the room, and carries her down stairs. Seeing Maribel and Carlos in the living room, crying and talking to other policemen she stops screaming."What's going on, daddy? Please tell me." Again, neither Russell or Judy say anything. It's hard for them too. Seeing Russell take her to the car, Quinn struggles and breaks free again from his hold."Where's Tana?" Russell sighs, and Judy crosses her arms, and looks at her feet. Quinn becomes angry."WHERE'S MY TANA?!" Russell takes a deep breath and puts his hands on Quinn's shoulders. As he tries to say something, Quinn looks around and notices all the police cars, and yellow crime scene tape."Daddy, tell me where my Tana is." She whispers. Russell's tears finally spill over."She's gone, princess." Quinn furrows her brows."W-what do you mean g-gone? She was just with me a few minutes ago, I held her." Russell chokes a sob."When uh I came home. Your mother told me you and Santana snuck out of the house." He pauses holding back more tears."We knew you came here. Mr. Miller said he saw you two walking down the road, and going into the house." Quinn shakes her head."Daddy, where's my Tana?" She whispers again."When I got here, the front door was wide open, and I found a rag at the bottom of the stairs." Russell continues."When I got to Santana's room. I saw you sleeping on the bed by yourself." Quinn cries harder and glances over to a crying Judy. Quinn pushes Russell away."Someone took her?!" Russell covers his mouth and nods. Quinn slowly backs away, shaking her head. She looks at the cop cars again, and the crime scene tape surrounding the house. Then she notices neighbors, siting on their porches wondering what's going on."My Tana." Quinn whispers, then runs down the street heading to town."Tana! Tana, where are you?! Tana!" Russell runs after her and hugs her from behind. Quinn collapses in the middle of the road sobbing and screaming for Santana.

****Authors Note****  
Poor Quinnie. There'll be another jump in the next chapter, and for you Faberry shippers, Rachel will be introduced.


	4. Chapter 4

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy!

Chapter Four

It took Russell and Judy hours to calm Quinn down. They let her sleep for awhile until the investigators came, wanting to ask them all a few questions. Adam and Tony, sit on the love seat, while Quinn sits with Russell and Judy on the bigger couch across from them."Can you tell us what happened from the time you and Santana got home, until the time you were informed of her disappearance?" Adam asks. The man is older, with brown hair. The sides of it, by his ears are grey, and has bags under his eyes. Quinn bites her lip."I told Tana that I-I wanted to go to her house." Tony cuts in."Why?" Tony is younger with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She nervously looks at her parents."Do I have to say?" Judy rubs her back."Yes, Quinn. This is important. I'm sure whatever it is your parents won't be mad." Quinn takes a deep breath."Tana is my girlfriend. I asked her in school earlier." Judy and Russell grin."I wanted to um- I wanted to lose my virginity to her. Tana was afraid my mom would hear, so I uh told her we should go to her house." She whispers the last part. Adam writes it down."So, you had sex. Then what happened?" Tears silently fall down her cheeks."We got dressed. I knew her parents would find us, and I didn't want to be naked when they did." Again, Adam writes it down, then clears his throat."Then what happened?" She shrugs."We laid back on the bed, I held her and watched her sleep for a few minutes, until I fell asleep. Then I woke up to my mom shaking me, and telling me we had to go home." Adam hums. Tony asks another question.

"Walking to the Lopez home, did you see anything suspicious? Anything that looked out of place?" Quinn thinks for a moment then shakes her head."No." He nods writing it down."Mrs. Fabray, at what time did you notice the girls were gone?" Judy hums."Around five, I think." She looks to Russell who nods."She called me while I was at work around that time. We both knew where they were, so we didn't panic. I told Judy to stay home and I would get the girls, cause I would be coming home shortly." Adam notes it."Did you go home, or to the Lopez's?"

"I went straight to the Lopez's. On my way I called Carlos, and told him what was going on. He told me where to find the key, cause the door is always locked." Tony hums."What happened next?"

"Carlos said he would be over soon with his wife. I hung up, pulled into the drive way, and that's when I noticed the front door was open."

"Was it opened a little, or half way?" Russell shakes his head."It was completely open." Tony nods."Continue." Russell clears his throat. Quinn has been looking at her lap, while trying not to cry."I went inside and I just instantly knew something was wrong." Tony glances at Adam, confused."You weren't concerned that you found the door wide open?" Russell notices his tone."I knew the girls were there, I thought maybe they left it open. But when I got inside the house, I just felt like something was off, something was wrong." He pauses, controlling his temper."I uh looked around the downstairs, no one was there. So, I went to go up the second floor, and I'd seen a white rag at the bottom of the steps."

"Did you pick it up, inspect it? What did you do?" Adam asks."I didn't move or touch it. I just kneeled in front of it, and noticed it was drenched in some kind of liquid. So, I leaned closer to it, to see if I can smell what it was." Adam continues to write everything down."And that confirmed it for me. I smelled chloroform, and went up the stairs. Quinn was still sleeping. I called the police, not seeing Santana. I connected the dots. Then I called Judy. She came over just a few seconds before the police. I told them Santana is missing, and my daughter is still in the room from where she was taken."

"Then what happened?" Adam asks."They said Quinn couldn't be in the room, they had to close it off so it weren't to contaminate any evidence. That's when Judy went up to get her. When it took longer then it was meant to, I went up and got her myself." Adam closes his little notebook. Both stand along with Judy and Russell, then shake their hands."That's all we need. Thank you for your time." Russell nods and escorts them to the door."Mommy, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to my room." Judy smiles sadly."Ok, baby. Call if you need me."

Quinn mopes up the stairs and to her room. She drops onto her bed and sobs in her hands. Never did she think something like this would happen, and she guesses no one ever does. But she doesn't understand, why, or who could of done it. Santana may be mean sometimes, but she didn't deserve this. Quinn doesn't even know anyone mean enough to cause such a crime, or any crime for that matter. Quinn takes a few deep breaths, like Santana would tell her if she was with her. Then she wipes her eyes and absentminded turns the tv on.'Earlier this evening, fifteen year old Santana Diabla Lopez, was taken from her home in Lima Heights, Ohio. It was said that her best friend, Lucy Quinn Fabray was with her when it happened, and that the girls were possibly drugged. It's also believes that this kidnapping had been planed since only one of the girls was taken. We got a statement from the police just a few hours after the 911 call.' A plump policemen shows up on the screen.'There's no doubt in my mind this was planed ahead, and my guess is for a long time too.' Off the screen, the reporter is heard.'What makes you say that?' The policemen shrugs.'Whoever did this was watching this girl, he knew where her bedroom was, and he knew her routine.' As they play the clip, a photo of Santana and Quinn from the summer pops up on the screen. Brittany took it. They were sitting in the tree house. Santana has her hair up, and wearing a pink and white stripped shirt, with her arm around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn has her hair down, and wearing a blue v-neck shirt.'We also learned that the two friends arrived early today from school, but the reason remains unknown. Santana has black hair, brown eyes and is about 5'4 and weighs approximately 110 pounds. She was last seen wearing her cheerleading uniform.' Another photo pops up of Santana alone, in her cheerios outfit.'If anyone has any information about her whereabouts or disappearance, call the number bellow your screen, or call the local police.' They keep both photos of Santana up, and again Quinn loses it, turning the tv off this time. Of course they wouldn't say that Quinn is her girlfriend if they knew about it. Quinn cries herself to sleep.  
0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Quinn wakes up to Judy brushing the hair away from her face."Morning, baby. Do you want to go to school today?" Quinn takes a deep breath. If she stays here, she has all day to think about what happened the night before. If she goes, she'll think about Santana, but she'll also have something to distract her. Quinn nods."I think I'll go crazy if I don't." Judy smiles sadly then leans down and kisses her forehead."Just remember the town knows know, baby. The kids might ask you questions, and they'll all want to pay their condolences." Quinn furrows her brows sitting up against the headboard."What do you mean pay their condolences? Tana isn't dead, mom!" Judy sighs."I know, I'm sorry. Breakfast will be ready soon, ok?" Quinn shakes her head."I'm not hungry, I'll just have some cereal or something." Judy frowns."Ok, sweetie." She leaves and Quinn continues to mope as she gets ready.

Judy is already pouring the milk when she walks into the kitchen. Russell is sitting at the table, reading the newspaper."Morning, princess." She barley smiles as she sits next to him. Russell glances at Judy making breakfast for them both and puts the paper down."Are you sure you want to go to school today? No one expects you to." Quinn nods."I'm sure. I don't want to stay in my room all day and cry, I've done enough of it to last me the next four years." Russell clears his throat."If it becomes too much for you, don't hesitate to call your mother, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Both of them frown seeing as she didn't eat much."Honey, you didn't finish eating." Judy says. Quinn shrugs."I told you I wasn't hungry. Can you take me to school, daddy?" He folds up the paper."Sure, princess." Quinn grabs her book bag by the door and walks to the car with Russell behind her.

The drive is quiet, with only the radio for noise. Neither of them are paying attention, too stuck in their thoughts for different reasons. Quinn is trying to focus on not thinking about Santana's kidnapping, and Russell is thinking about how he can help his daughter.

Arriving at the school, Russell clears his throat."We're here." Quinn sighs."Bye, daddy." He smiles."Bye, princess. Try to have a good day, ok?" She nods getting out of the car. Walking to the front entrance, she notices people stopping to look at her. Quinn closes her eyes, takes a few deep breaths and ignores them walking in the building. The same happens as she walks to her locker. The kids notice the cheerleader walk with no emotion on her face. She looks exhausted. Quinn continues to ignore everyone as she gets her morning books. She sees a track suit and red standing next to her from the corner of her eyes."Quinn, I didn't expect to see you here. When I heard the rumors going around, I had to see for myself." Quinn sighs closing her locker and faces Coach Sue and Brittany."I-I uh couldn't stay home. It would've driven me crazy." Sue nods."I assigned Brittany here as a body guard of sorts. If anyone is bothering about how sorry they are, or anything related to that, Brittany here will attack them with the ninja skills I taught her." Quinn huffs."I appreciate that, Coach, but I don't think." Sue cuts her off, holding her hand up."You do. The kids are already talking and I'm the only reason no one has approached you yet." Sue pauses clearing her throat."You and Santana are important to me. And I'll deny this if anyone asks but, when I saw the news last night I weeper like an over grown baby. And I preyed, I preyed more than I have in years."

Quinn's eyes fill with unsheded tears and hugs Sue tightly."I miss her so much, it hurts." Sue rubs her back with a sigh."Let's go for a walk to Mrs. Pillsbury's office." She says shedding a few tears herself."You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Maybe she'll let you nap on that terribly ugly couch of hers." She nods."Ok." Sue squeezes her one last time before letting go."Coach, do you want me to go too?" She nods."Wait in the hall, ok?" Brittany nods. Quinn wipes her eyes as they walk to the guidance office. Mrs. Pillsbury sees them through the window, and opens the door."Morning, Sue. What can I help you with?" She glances at Quinn."Fabray here needs a place to rest. She doesn't want to talk, but she needs to sleep." Emma smiles sympathetically."Ok, that's fine. I have a pillow in blanket in the closet. Will Brittany be joining us?" Sue shakes her head the same time Quinn speaks up."Actually, I'd like her to stay with me. If that's ok." Emma nods."Of course. And if you both want some privacy, just let me know. I have a few errands I need to do anyway."

"Yes, please." She nods. Quinn hugs Sue again and Emma let's them inside. She takes out a pillow and blanket, and sets them on the couch."I'll be back soon." She leaves. Quinn sits on the couch and Brittany ops for the chair in front of Emma's desk. She turns it so it's facing the couch. Brittany looks nervously at her lap, not knowing what to say. Quinn sighs."How did you find out?" She whispers. Brittany shrugs."My parents told me. I cried myself to sleep." Quinn scoffs."Yeah, me too." Brittany shakes her head."I cried cause of what happened, because I miss her, but I mostly cried for you." Quinn looks confused."I don't understand."

"I know how much you like her, Q. And I say like, not liked because she's not dead. Every stupid person in this school act like she's not coming back. I'm not a smart girl myself, but I know Santana isn't dead." Quinn nods slowly. Theres an awkward silence. Quinn in her thoughts, and Brittany not knowing what else to say. The talk cheerleader looks out the window and sighs."Did you meet the new girl?" Quinn furrows her brows and slowly shakes her head."I didn't know there was one." Brittany nods."I met her in the parking lot. She's short and talks funny." Quinn hums."What perfect timing she has." Emma walks in carrying a water bottle and a bag of chips."Do you need me to be away longer?" Quinn grins in appreciation and shakes her head. Emma nods."I got you some chips, Quinn. You probably didn't really eat. I know it's not much, but it's something." Quinn shakes her head."I'd like to go to class now actually. I promise I'm fine. Coach Sue is just being overprotective." She gets up and leaves without Brittany or letting Mrs. Pillsbury argue with her. She has math first. The halls are empty, everyone's in class, and Quinn takes her sweet time getting there. Rounding the corner, she hits something, or someone. Looking down she sees a short girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, picking up the books she's dropped.

The girl is wearing knee high socks with a plaid skirt and an ugly sweater."Watch where the hell you're going, man hands." The girl stands and huffs."My name is, Rachel Berry. Not man hands. I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I seem to be lost and this map isn't helping." Quinn arches her brow and looks down at the map she's holding, then rolls her eyes."Cause the map you have is to a different school. Where the hell did you get that?" Rachel frowns at it."A nice football player by the name of, Dave, I believe gave it to me." Quinn grabs the map, crumbles it in a ball, then throws it in the nearest trash can."Yeah, don't get anything or believe anything that guy says. He's an asshole. What class are ya looking for?" Rachel looks surprised for a second."Math with Mr. Bowman."

Quinn nods."Follow me." She strides down the hall, and Rachel runs to catch up with her."Aren't you late for your own class?" She shrugs."We have the same class." Rachel smiles."That's comforting, now I'll know someone." Quinn sighs."Yeah." Rachel senses her tone and tries to think of something else to say."Do you mind if I ask you something? I may come off as rude, but I've been curious since I got here." Quinn rolls her eyes."Shoot." She puts her hand between Rachel's shoulder blades, guiding her down the right hall."Um well, I noticed most of the students here seem down, and sad. Did-did someone die?" Quinn stops in her tracks then takes deep breathes. Rachel opens and closes her mouth, trying to say something."Excuse me, I realized I didn't get your name."

"It's Quinn, and no, no one died." She glares at her."Do you watch the fucking news, hobbit?! Santana Lopez, my best friend in the world, my girlfriend, was kidnapped last night! What heartless bitch asks someone that?!" Rachel looks guilty as Quinn rushes down the hall."Wait, I'm sorry. I am a bitch sometimes, but can you please help me did my class!" Rachel screams as she rubs after Quinn."Find it yourself, I'm leaving!" Rachel gasps."You can't leave, it's against the law!" Quinn abruptly turns around."Leave me alone, treasure trail! Does it look like I give a fuck?! I can't be here anymore!" Quinn slams the double doors to the auditorium, then exists through the side doors. She runs, not caring about getting in trouble for leaving the school, or for not calling her parents to pick her up. She doesn't want to go home, they'll ask her more questions. So, she runs onto familiar streets, leading to a familiar house. Standing in front of it panting, she sees the crime tape still surrounds it. Quinn catches her breath and climbs underneath it. She walks around the large house to the backyard. She looks at the tree house and grins, then walks up to it, and slowly climbs up it. Inside, Quinn lays on the blankets and pillows. She breaths them in. They smell like Santana, and Quinn sobs into the pillow. She cries so loud, she doesn't hear someone climb up the tree."Quinnie, I thought I saw you." Maribel rubs her back."I-I wa-ant her ba-ack, why di-id they ta-ake her?" Maribel frowns as silent tears stream down her cheeks."I don't know, honey. I want her back too, I want my baby." Maribel continues to rub Quinn's back. After a few minutes she gets the blonde to calm down."The investigators talked to us, they asked us a lot of questions. Did they talk to you too?" She nods."They asked if we know anyone that would do this. Tony whoever, said it usually someone close to the family." Maribel chokes a sob."We only know good people, so who would take my baby?!" Quinn sits up and hugs the women tightly, calming her down."I bet you could find her." Maribel says with a laugh."If you were an investigator, I know you could find her. It's like a game of hide and seek, you always found her, no matter where she hid, you knew." Quinn gasps to herself. She could do that. She can go to college for criminal investigation, get a job at the local investigators team, and find her Tana herself. But school, she has to wait. Quinn frowns. She has four years of high school left, plus college. Can she wait that long? Closing her eyes, Quinn thinks about how it felt kissing Santana, touching her, holding her. Yes, her Tana is worth it. If she has to wait, then she'll do it, cause she knows she'll find her. Quinn pulls away from the embrace." I can do it." Maribel furrows her brows."Do what?"

"Find, Tana. I can do it." Maribel shakes her head."I wish you could." Quinn scoffs."I can. I'll work hard, graduate and go to college, and I'll be the best fucking investigator Lima has ever seen, and then I'll find Tana. My Tana."  
0o0o0o0

The next day at school, while Quinn is at her locker, Rachel approaches her. The night before, Quinn has decided to apologize to the shorts girl."Morning, Quinn. I-I saw the news last night just so I'm informed of what happened." She pauses waiting for a reaction, then continues when she doesn't get one."They said you were with her." Quinn sighs."Yeah." Rachel nervously wrings her wrist."They also said you're her friend. I thought she was your girlfriend." Quinn slams her locker shut, making Rachel jump."First of all she is my girlfriend and my best friend! Secondly, do you honestly think that they would mention that, not only a Latina, but lesbian teenager was kidnapped in a bum fuck town?! Nobody would care! Everyone here are misogynistic, homophobic, assholes!" She pauses catching her breath."You know I was going to apologize, but not only are you a bitch, I can add stupid to the fucking list." Quinn rushes down the hall and pushes people out of the way as she does, leaving a scared, yet determined Rachel behind.

*****Authors Note****  
I know the Faberry exchange wasn't friendly, but it will change. Also I realize there is no large time jump, but I didn't want to put it in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I doubt any of the information is correct, but for this, let's pretend it is. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Six years later Quinn is twenty one years old, and kept her word to Maribel Lopez. She's a detective at the Lima criminal investigators office. It took four years of high school, and two more years of college. During those two years, Quinn took an intern job and now they've hired her as a full time employee. For the last four years of high school, Quinn had dealt with depression, therapy, and anger management classes. Quinn walks into the building holding files to a new case."Morning, Fabray." She smiles at the overly jelled hair man."Morning, Anderson. How's Dave?" He smiles."Great, we're still bumping elbows, but we'll get used to it." Blaine and his boyfriend of seven years just moved in together. Quinn feels a hint of jealousy, but also can't be any happier for the couple. She laughs shaking her head, and finally makes it to her office. She closes her door, and with a sigh, sets the files down and takes a seat.

Quinn mostly deals with missing persons, but occasionally will help with a murder. She helps find various people from every age. But the ones around Santana's age disappear, Quinn holds her breath, then compares the evidence with the Latina's to try and find a connection; she hasn't found one. Quinn has only been there for almost a year, but she's found so many kids,teens and adults during that short time. And every time they found them she always felt a mix of emotions, from happy to sad, to angry. Santana needs, and deserves to be found. Every night Quinn reads Santana's file. She could probably recite it in her sleep. When she was hired, that was the first thing she did. She found information in there she didn't even know. She found a recording of Adam and Tony questioning Maribel and Carlos. Quinn takes it out, and for the hundredth time, listens to the tape.'State your name for the recording.' Adam says.'My name is Carlos Lopez.' He sounds so sad and desperate.'My name is Maribel Lopez.' Maribel just sounds like a robot, her voice hoard from crying, and maybe screaming.'Let's start off with the phone call from, Russell Fabray. What did you tell him when he called?' Carlos clears his throat.'I told him were the spare key was under the mat. He said Quinn and Santana had run off to our house.' There's a short pause.

'Ok, can you confirm that you told Russell you would be home soon with your wife?' Another pause.'I need for you to speak up.'

'Yes. I did. I wanted to be home so we could-so we could talk to Santana. We didn't like that she left school so early.' Adam hums, and Tony speaks up.'When you arrived at the house. What was the scene like?' Maribel chokes a sob.'Russell was waiting by the driveway, there were police putting tape around the house. I-I got out of the car, and Rus-russell told me that someone took Santana.' Quinn can hear the man is now crying. This part is always hard for her to hear.'Me and my wife broke down. She started screaming, Judy comforted both her and myself. When we calmed down, police started asking us questions abo-about the front door always being locked and if we had any security.'

'Do you?' Tony asks.'No. We lock our doors and windows, an alarm goes off when that happens, what good would it do if you're not home?'

'They could scare them away.' Tony says. Quinn hears movement.'I suppose, but let me ask you this. Does any parent predict that their child will be taken from them?' Quinn turns it off, she's heard it all. Tony sounds like he's accusing Carlos involvement in his own daughters kidnapping, and every time she hears it, she wants to punch something. Quinn opens the first file to her new missing persons case, reading it over. A sixteen year old, mixed race boy was last seen with a group of his friends. The police ignored his mothers frantic calls since knowing the boy, and know he miss behaves, and thought he ran away. Quinn was given the case by her boss personally. He knows that information alone would be enough to motivate her to find him, dead or alive. Of course she prefers the latter.

As bad as the police treated his mother, and the case. They did get some witness statements from some neighbors and friends. One neighbor confirms the boy was with three of his friends wondering the streets in town. Another states she saw the boys at the park just two hours before his mother called 911. Quinn wants, and needs to go there. The police only sought out statements since thinking he ran away. Quinn closes the file then tucks it under her arm as she walks out of her office."Anderson, I need you to come with me to look for evidence or witnesses at the park." There's only one park in Lima, so Quinn doesn't need to be specific. He nods."Sure. Is it the last location they were seen?" He asks catching up behind her."Yeah, two hours later his mother called police. He's usually gone for long hours, as I read in the file so she waited an extra hour." She climbs into the drivers seat, while Blaine takes the passenger."Did you compare it to Santana's yet?" Quinn clears her throat and shakes her head."Don't need to." He nods."No connection, huh?" She sighs."No, and I don't think I'll ever find one either."

Blaine opens his mouth to question her further when the blonde's cell phone rings."Can you answer that for me?" He nods."Quinn's cell phone, Blaine speaking." Quinn snorts."Oh, hi Rachel, what's up?" Quinn and Rachel had a rough start in the beginning, but the determined brunette snuck her way past Quinn's walls. Now their close friends, with a benefits thing on the side. Rachel is very aware that there will never be a 'Quinn and Rachel' She knows the blonde still very much has deep feelings for Santana, and always will. Quinn pulls up on the side of the road, and takes the phone from Blaine."Rae, what's wrong?" She sighs."I'm working, we're about to go to a scene a teen was possibly taken from, I can't deal with this now." She hangs up and pulls back onto the street."Everything ok?" Quinn takes a deep breath."No. Rachel has been bugging me to go to New York, and she decides now is the time to convince me." He looks confused."Why New York?" She uncomfortably clears her throat."Her dad's live there. They moved when she went to college. She stayed here for me." He raises his brows."Don't look at me like that, I told her to go." He shakes his head."She likes you."

Quinn ignores him. He sighs."Quinn, you have to move on." She slams her foot on the break and glares at Blaine."Don't fucking tell me to move on, Warbler! Santana is the love of my life, ok?! Would you give up on Dave?! Can you sit there and tell me you would turn your back on him cause your friend thinks you should fucking move on?!" He's speechless. Quinn wipes her eyes and drives again."I-I am an asshole, Q. I'm sorry." She hums, but says nothing else.

Soon they arrive at the park, and start looking around for anything. Blaine on one side, and Quinn on the other."Find anything?!" She calls after Blaine."No! You?!"

"No! Let's talk to the neighbors!" Quinn and Blaine start at the first house right next to the park. They pull out their badges when a middle age women opens the door."Hello, ma'am. I'm detective Fabray, and this is my partner, Anderson." She pauses holding out a picture of Jake."Have you seen this boy?" The women nods."I saw him playing basketball with his friends. I remember cause one of them had hair like that Bieber singer." Blaine writes it down."Do you remember what time it was, and did you happen to see them leave?" The women thinks for a moment."I was waiting for my sister to arrive for a visit, so I sat on the porch. Around seven thirty, I saw that boy leave with who I assumed was his girlfriend." Again, Blaine writes it down."So, he didn't leave with his friends?" She shakes her head."No, they left soon after though." Quinn nods."Ok, can you describe what the girl looked like?" The women smiles."Oh yes, very beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes." Quinn shakes her hand."Thank you, you've been a huge help." She nods."Are you going to talk to the girl?"

"We have to if she was the last person to see him before he disappeared. Why do you ask?" Asks Blaine. The women points back to her tv."I saw her picture on the news. Her mother called her in missing a few hours ago. I forget the girls name though, I'm bad with names." Quinn and Blaine share a look then smile politely at the women."Thank you for your time." Blaine and Quinn walk back to the car."What are you thinking?" She shrugs."We need to find out who this girl is, then talk to her mother."

"Gonna call the boss?" She nods taking out her phone."Mike, I need information on a teen that was reported missing a few hours ago. She'd connected to my case." Mile Chang decided to change his major in college, and decided to join Quinn in criminal. He figured if the blonde had a childhood friend on her side, the chances of them finding Santana increased."Marley Rose. And her mother?" There's a short pause."Millie. Ok, thank you." She pockets her phone and both get in the car."Marley Rose was seen with Ryder, didn't get his last name."

"Are we still talking to her mother?" Quinn shrugs."We could get more information from her. I don't think this Ryder will want to talk." He side eyes Quinn."Wait, you think he had something to do with her disappearance? How so?" She sighs."He was seen with Jake, her boyfriend a few hours before he went missing. Jake left with who believe is his girlfriend, which the mother will confirm. He was then seen again with Marley before she herself went missing." Blaine shakes his head."You think they're dead, don't you?" She shrugs."I think there's more of a chance Jake is dead."

Quinn pulls in front of a small house in a shady neighborhood. She makes sure her gun is on her before getting out of the car and locking it. Blaine knocks on the door, and a large women opens it."Can I help you?" Again they flash their badges."I'm Fabray, this is my partner Anderson. We'd like to as you a few questions about your daughter." She nods."I would invite you in but, it's quit a mess." Quinn smiles politely and waves her off."Don't worry about it. Your daughter Marley, was last seen with about named, Ryder." Millie nods."That's right. He's her boyfriends best friend." Blaine shakes his head as he writes it down."Do you know where that was, and who the boyfriend is?"

"They were seen headed to the railroad tracks. The kids like to go there a lot. Her boyfriend's name is Jake. I don't know his last name." Quinn nods."That's fine. Do you know if they were having any problems?" Millie shakes her head."He's good to my Marley. He went to all of her performances in the Glee club she's in at school." Millie pauses choking a sob."Please find my daughter. She's all I have, it's just me and her. Please find her." Quinn smiles sadly and hugs the women."I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen." Millie smiles."You're a kind soul. God will reward your efforts." Quinn's eyes tears up."That's a nice thought, thank you." Blaine clears his throat."We should get going." Quinn nods and discreetly wipes her eyes pulling away from the embrace. As they walk to the car, Blaine gives her a tissue."That was a risky thing to say." She shrugs."It is if you can't follow through." They get into the car and Quinn drives to the railroad tracks."And you do?" She nods."I think I know what happened. We're gonna find Jake's body at the tracks, then we'll find Marley at Ryder's place, or somewhere only he knows."

"I guess we'll have to see."  
0o0o0o0

A few minutes later Quinn and Blaine arrive at the train tracks to police surrounding the area."I guess you were right." Quinn sighs."I wish I was wrong." They climb out of the car and see Mike."Oh hey, Q. I thought I'd see ya here soon."

"What happened? How did you get here before us?"

"The call came in after I got off the phone with you. Jake was stabbed multiple times in his chest and face mostly." Quinn nods."It's very personal." They watch as corners carry a black body back into the back of their truck."Now we need to find his girlfriend really damn fast." Quinn says as she starts walking away. Blaine follows then suddenly pulls her shoulder back."What?" He points over to someone running away from the tracks with a dark hoodie."Ryder?"

"Let's follow him." Quinn starts running after him, and Blaine follows, confused."We're not taking the car?!"

"I don't wanna loose him!" The boy runs between a few house and into a back road. He glances behind him and curses under his breath. Quinn sees some blonde hair peaking out from his hoodie."We're gaining on you, asshole!" He tries using garbage bins to slow them down, but Quinn is in very good shape, and easily jumps over them, and even uses one as leverage to tackle the boy. They both fall to the ground and Quinn pins him with his arm behind his back."Is your name, Ryder?" He grunts, so she punches his side."Answer me you little fuck!" Blaine catches up panting heavily."We-we should've u-used the fu-ucking ca-ar."

Quinn pulls on his arm."What's your name, and why were you at a murder scene?"

"Fuck, alright. My name is Sam Evans. My buddy told me to get rid of the body." Again she pulls on his arm."Why, it was already hidden. What were you going to do with it?"

"Fuck, lady! I was gonna burn it, ok?!"

"Who told you to burn it?!" She pulls even harder on his arm."Ryder! Ryder told me to burn it! He has a thing for his girlfriend, Marley something." Quinn looks up at Blaine."Handcuffs?" He nods then passes them down to her. She cuffs him then pulls him up with her."We're gonna take a drive, Sammy. You're going to show us where Ryder lives." He snorts."You're fucking stupid if you think he'd keep her at his parents place." She arches her brow."Yeah? Where would he keep her?" Sam rolls his eyes."Like I'd tell you." Quinn groans."If you want to keep your fucking dick you will." To prove she's not bluffing, she takes her gun out and points it at him."Jesus, you're fucking crazy. He sometimes stays in the abounded house on the other side of the tracks, just down the road." He sighs with relief as Quinn puts her gun back."What do you get out of this, Sammy?" She asks as they start to walk back to the car."I owed him a debt." She snorts."You're what, sixteen? What kind of debt could you possibly have?"

He looks at his feet."My parents are having some troubles. I told them I got a job, but really Ryder gave me the money. I don't know where he got it, and I don't care, I was desperate." She hums."That can get people in a lot of trouble." He scoffs."Tell me about it."  
0o0o0o0o0

Quinn parks the car away from the house incase Ryder sees them."Shouldn't we have backup for this?" She nods then calls Mike to fill him in."Mike will be here, he knows the drill. You stay here Sammy." She says getting out of the car."Where the fuck would I go?!" She locks the car.

Quinn and Blaine sneak up to the old house with their guns in hand. They can hear Ryder yell at who they assume is Marley."I have to go in." She whispers. Blaine looks at her shocked and shakes his head."Are you crazy?! Wait for Mike!" They hear the unmistakable sound of a slap."Fuck, backup, I'm going in." She whispers harshly back to him. Quinn runs up the stairs and kicks open the door. Marley is tied to a radiator with duct tape over her mouth, crying."What the fuck?! That asshole squealed on me?!" He tries to run but Quinn tackles him."You're not going anywhere psycho Bieber." Blaine walks in and Quinn finds her cuffs on her belt. Blaine unties Marley and rips the tape off."Hey, you're ok." He pauses looking around the room, and glances at Quinn handcuffing Ryder."Is there anyone else here?" She shakes her head as she rubs her sore wrists."She wouldn't be here, Blaine." He nods sympathetically."Let's get her home and Bieber and his buddy to the station."  
0o0o0o0

Not wanting everyone in one car, they had to wait for Mike to arrive. He took the boys to the station, while Quinn and Blaine took Marley back to her house. Now Quinn is home, in her one bedroom apartment with her cat, Charlie. She's out of her slacks and dress shirt, and in a t-shirt and sweet pants, with Santana's file laying beside her, where it usually is. Charlie is laying on her other side, while drinking a beer and watching reruns of Will and Grace. The phone rings and knowing who it is, she almost let's it ring."What?"

"How do you always know when I call?"

"Caller ID, Berry. What do you want?"

"I know you don't have caller ID. Anyway, that's not the point. I'm calling cause you've been working like crazy, and I miss you." Quinn looks down at Santana's file."I have to find her, Rae. It's been too long already. No one understands how much she means to me." She whispers. Rachel sighs into the phone."I know how long it's been, but there's a time in a person's life when they have to move on." She groans."I don't need anyone telling me I have to move on, Rae!" Rachel hums."Quinn do you think guilt plays apart in finding her?" Quinn gasps as the tears finally fall."I was right next to her, and I just let the sick fuck take her."

"I understand why you feel that way, but it's possible you were drugged. And the stupid cops didn't check for that cause they thought her father had something to do with it. It's not your fault, Q." She clears her throat."I have to go, Rae. I'll talk to you soon." She hangs up before Rachel could protest, then looks down at Charlie, picks him up, lays back on the couch, and lays him on her stomach.  
0o0o0o0

Quinn wakes up to the phone ringing and some infomercial on. She groans and Charlie jumps off we as she sits up bringing the phone to her ear."Rae, I don't wanna talk anymore."

"It's not Rachel."

****Authors Note****

Before you read the next chapter, any of you smarty pants know who called?


	6. Chapter 6

I Found you

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This is the last chapter, so it's long. Told you the story would be short, and it did help with my writers block, I'll have 'Cupid Shot me' up as soon as I can. Enjoy(:

Chapter Six

Quinn feels the air getting sucked out from her lungs."C-Carlos, why are you calling so late?" He's crying."Please say something." Carlos calms himself."I know it's late, but is there a chance you can come over here. I got a call, and I think you should be here." Before he could finish his sentence Quinn is already putting some jeans on and grabs her gun and badge."I'm on my way."  
0o0o0o0

Quinn tries not to keep her hopes up on the long drive to the Lopez residence. Maribel and Carlos have thought about moving out if the house, but couldn't. They said if Santana comes back, it would be good to have a familiar environment for her. Quinn pulls up in front of the house and closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths, then preys. The front door opens, and Carlos rushes to the car, shaking."He called, the fucking bastard that has her, called." She curses under her breath."Fuck." Quinn gets out of the car biting her lip."I have to call my boss, this is his case, he needs to be here."

Carlos looks at her confused as she calls Mike."I don't understand." Quinn sighs and covers the mouth piece with her hand."I'm too involved with Tana. Mike is a friend too, but I'm her girlfriend. I'm too emotionally involved. I can be there, but I can't control what happens, it's his call." He nods."Hey, Mike. I know it's late and I'm sorry but, we have a new development in Santana's case. I'm at the house, hurry please." Quinn disconnects the call."Let's go inside while we wait." Carlos waves her over as he walks to the house. Quinn looks at it with mixed emotions."I-I don't know if I can. I haven't been in that house since." She stops herself from saying it, and Carlos smiles sympathetically."How do you not hate me?" She whispers. Carlos looks confused while Quinn continues to stare at the house."Why would I hate you?"

Silent tears run down her cheek."I wa-as there, I was capable of stoping it." He shakes his head."You were probably drugged, just like Santana was." She slowly shakes her head."You don't know that. I didn't feel any different when I woke up." Carlos cuts her off."Quinn, I'm a doctor. Chloroform had no side effects, you wouldn't have known." She finally looks away from the house."Promise?" He nods and hugs Quinn tightly."No one blames you, Mija. No one." She smiles."Do you trust that I'll get her back?" He rubs her back before pulling out of the embrace, and wipes her tears."Why do you think I called you?" She smiles."Let's go inside. You'll have to come in to hear the message." Quinn takes a deep breath and follows Carlos in the house. It still smells and looks the same. Maribel is sitting on the couch, looking restless. She spots Quinn and gets up off the couch to hug her."Please find our baby." Quinn closes her eyes."I made you a promise a long time ago I would. Now we're one step closer." Maribel nods, stepping out of the embrace."Mi Amor, we have to wait for Quinn's boss. He's in charge of Santana's case." She nods."Then we should distract ourselves, yes?" Quinn and Carlos follow Maribel into the living room."I think the best way to do that is with a movie."

As Maribel puts the movie in, Quinn looks around the room. There are so many photos of Santana through out the years, and even a few of herself. But of course they stop at the age of fifteen, while Quinn's continue. Like her second parents, Maribel and Carlos went to her highschool graduation, college graduation, and had a surprise party when she got her dream job. As thankful she is, Quinn can't help but think how unfair it all is for Santana. There's a knock at the door. Carlos quickly rushes to it to let Mike in."Let's hear that message." Maribel great Mike with a hug as Carlos fetches their answering machine."Hey, Q. Did you hear it yet?" He asks sitting next to her. Quinn shakes her head."I told them to wait." He nods. Carlos returns with the machine and plugs it in while sitting on the coffee table."We were both at work when we got the call." Mike nods."Do you recognize the voice?"

"No, we think they changed it somehow." Mike takes out his note pad and writes it down."Go head, play it."

'Are you suffering, Mr. Lopez, huh?! I hope you are you piece of shit! I hope you cry yourself to sleep every night wondering if your daughter is alive!' Mike shares a look with Quinn then writes in his notepad."It's defiantly changed. He used some kind of machine to do it."

"You know it's a man, how?" Maribel asks. Quinn clears her throat."By the way he talks, and the pitch of the voice. It may be disguised but, with a women it sounds more feminine." Maribel nods."Mr. Lopez, when Santana was taken, and they questioned you the first time, did they ask about your job, any enemies you might have developed from it?" Quinn cuts in before Carlos could answer."No." She shrugs as they all look at her."I listened to the tape enough times to know. I sleep with her file, I know everything that's in it." Mike grins sadly, then turns back to Carlos."Mr. Lopez, can you think of any parent of a patient that maybe have died?" He exhales deeply."I've lost a few patients over the years. You can't save them all, ya know?" He nods."Do you have files maybe? Try finding one around the time Santana was taken." He nods then leaves for his office."Why did you ask for a parent of a patient? He doesn't just perform surgeries on kids."

"The way the man says, I hope you cry yourself to sleep every night, makes me believe it's a father of a child. And the fact that he only addressed Carlos." Maribel starts getting emotional."If you're right, Carlos will never forgive himself." Before anything else is said, Carlos returns with a box of files."These are from the whole month, I thought we would have a better range." Quinn quickly digs in and starts skimming through them, and setting aside possible cases. This goes on for a few hours. Carlors reads the files that were set aside, and confirms none of them could've done it, due to some not having been in town the time Santana went missing."Now what?" Maribel asks."I know there's a connection between one of your patients, and Tana's kidnapping. There has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"But there's nothing here that proves that." Carlos argues. Quinn takes a deep breath."I'll be right back." She walks out of the house, and out to her car. Leaving her apartment, Quinn took Santana's file with her, thinking it would be a good idea to have. Even though she knows what's in it, the others don't, and she'll need it to prove she's right. Quinn grabs it from the passenger seat, then rushes back inside the house."Why do we need her file?" Carlos asks. Quinn sits in her spot next to Mike and opens it."I don't know yet." She flips through the papers of evidence, what few there was, questioning possible witnesses, like neighbors."Stop." Mike says."What, do you see something?" Quinn asks. Mike shakes his head."It's what I don't see." She looks at him confused."What?" He points to the bottom of one of the pages."Look, this is ten, right? But the one that's next is thirteen." They hear a gasp from Maribel."Two pages are missing. How did I not see that?" Mile rubs her back."You weren't looking at the numbers, just the information. There probably at your office, I'll call Blaine and have him bring them over." He excuses himself into the kitchen. Carlos bumps Quinn's knee."This isn't your fault, it's a simple mistake that could've happened to anyone, ok? So get that out of your head now, and that's an order." Quinn cracks a small smile. Maribel looks between the two confused."Honey, why would ever think." She stops herself and gasps."Awh, Mija. Santana's kidnapping was not your fault, understand me? We never blamed you, your parents didn't blame you, and Santana wouldn't blame you either. It could've happened to any of us." Quinn nods and wipes a few tears that escaped. Mike returns smiling."Blaine found them. They weren't in your office though, they were in the storage room with the other cold cases. They must have fallen out." Quinn groans."How convenient." Mike drops next to her and pats her knee."I'll go put these back into my office."  
0o0o0o0

Quinn paces the living room, it's been decided they will pursue a form of action if the pages contain any information into finding Santana, despite how late it is. Maribel tells the blonde it makes her more nervous, so Quinn finds herself standing in front of Santana's room. The door is closed. It makes her wonder if they ever have it open. Maybe it's too hard. Quinn closes her eyes."I can this, it's ok. Just open the fucking door." Quinn puts her hand on the knob, and quickly opens the door, then slowly opens her eyes. It looks just as it did six years ago. The bed still hasn't been made, and a few of Santana's dirty clothes are still on the floor. She walks over to the bed, and sits at the bottom of it. Thinking of the last few hours she spent with Santana here, makes her smile for the first time. She remembers how it felt to have their skin touch, how soft the Latina's lips were against her own, and against her skin. How Santana made her feel loved through all of it. She jumps at Mike knocking on the door. He smiles sympathetically."Sorry, Blaine is here." She nods, and Mike walks forward and wipes her tears."We're getting closer, Quinn. And it's all because you never gave up. Just think you'll get to hold her again. Keep that as motivation."

Downstairs Blaine is talking quietly to Carlos and Maribel."Quinn, you're not going to believe what's on these papers. I don't think these being missing was an accident." She looks at him curiously as she walks around the couch, and grabs the papers for herself."What makes you say that?" He shrugs."They basically say who took Santana." He says slowly."The cops thought and wanted to prove it was Carlos." Quinn groans, beyond angry."You think they hid this?" He nods."It would make sense. No one even looked at the file until you were hired. They could've hidden when you were sill in high school." She curses under her breath siting on the couch, then starts reading the first page.'Interrogation of James Thomas' Quinn skims through the questions. It seems he has a legit alibi. She flips to the next page, it's a statement from another neighbor, Mr. Miller."Oh my god." Carlos and Maribel lean forward in their seat."What is it?" Quinn sighs."Mr. Miller gave a statement. It says he saw-he saw two men dressed in dark clothing, walking from the Thomas' backyard to yours just a few hours before Santana was reported missing. He was watering and tending his own garden, so he didn't see them leave. But he said he had a feeling something wasn't right."

"They can be anyone though. How do we find out who they are?" Carlos asks."Does he give them a disruption?" Mike asks. Quinn shakes her head."No, he said they were too far away." Maribel shakes her head."How does this help us?" Quinn looks up and grins."If they went through the Thomas' yard, Samantha had to of seen something."

"You're going to question her?" Maribel asks. Quinn nods."Blaine stay here with them. Me and Quinn are going." He nods. Quinn hugs Carlos and Maribel before they leave out the back door. Looking out to the house, Quinn can see the garden that's grown with so many beautiful flowers, and a bench that has LeeAnn's name on it, along with her DOB and DOD."Wow, your mom did a really good job." She smiles."How do you know my mom did it?" He shrugs."It's very Judy like." Quinn snorts."Yeah, it is."

Mike knocks on the back door a couple times. When they don't get an answer, they start to look through the windows."Maybe no one's home." Quinn tugs on the knob."It's unlocked." Mike shrugs."I guess we can go in." They go inside to the kitchen, it's quiet and dark."Samantha Thomas, it's Quinn Fabray, and my friend Mike. We have a few questions we need to ask you." She yells as they walk through the house."Samantha isn't here." They share a look, and take out their guns."That can't be."

"I think it is." James Thomas appears from the second floor, holding a small machine up to his mouth."How's the doctor?" Quinn shakes her head, pointing the gun at the man. His hair sandy blonde looks greasy, and he has a five'o clock shadow."It was you. You took Tana." He grins lowering the small machine."Now he knows what it's like to live without his daughter." Quinn scoffs."So this is some sick revenge straight from a fucking movie?!" James steps forward, causing them both to step back."He killed my little girl!" Quinn shakes her head, glaring."He tried saving your daughter! I know what happened, I asked him myself cause Tana was so sad. He told you it was a 50/50 chance the surgery would work, you signed the papers, you agreed to it!" James knocks over a lamp."No, my wife did! I wanted nothing to do with it, I knew she was too weak!" Quinn's tears start to fall."It makes perfect sense now. They said it was planed that's why I was left there."

"I gave them orders, they knew who to get."

"Who?" Mike asks."Who did you have to Santana?" He grins."Like I'd tell you." Quinn groans."If you want the ability to walk you'll fucking talk." She point the gun to his knee cap."I don't know their names. They call themselves Tom and Jerry." Quinn snorts."Do they have her? Where is she?" He doesn't answer, Quinn shoots his knee, causing him to scream in pain. Mike glares at her. She shrugs."Fucking talk!"

"Alriight! They live in your fathers hotel in town. That's all I know." Quinn takes out her phone."Daddy, I need information on anyone who's checked into the hotel around the time Tana went missing." There's a short pause."They'd be two men." Another pause."Kyle and Ted? What room?" Short pause."Thank you, daddy." She pockets her phone and shoots James' other leg."Fucking bitch!"

"You're lucky I don't kill you, but I want you to fucking suffer." She takes out her cuffs, and cuffs him."Call Blaine. He can take him to the station, while we get my Tana." Mike takes out his phone and shortly after Blaine runs in clearly out of breath."I go-or here-fast-as fast as I cou-uld." Quinn shakes her head."You need to exercise more or something, warbler." He snorts. Quinn and Mike rush to the car, then speed to Fabray hotel. Quinn is feeling a mix of emotions. Regret, stupidity, and guilt, for not checking the numbers in Santana's file. They would've known sooner, Santana wouldn't have gone through this hell for so long. But she also feels an overwhelming amount of happiness, that also comes with nervousness, and fright. Kyle and Ted are hardcore criminals, they could get hurt. Mike has called for back up, and they be met there with SWAT.

They pull into the parking lot, and Quinn's nerves hit her full force."Q, you ok?" She nods."I'm just nervous and happy and overwhelmed." He smiles."We're gonna get your girl back." Quinn smiles back. SWAT pull up in vans and dressed in their gear."Holly shit, we're really in the movie now, huh?" Mike nods."Let's get moving." They pull out their guns and walk into the side entrance were the stairs are, as to not frighten any guests. Quinn tells them what floor their on, and what room number it is. Cautiously walking down the hall, Quinn thinks back to her training and goes over the rules and strategies in her head. SWAT pursues the door first, they pause then kick open the door."FBI, hands in the air!" Mike screams. The room is large with a living and kitchen area. Two men that seem to be brothers are in the living room area, watching tv. They stand up with their hands in the air."Where's the girl?!" Mike asks. The one with long black hair spits on him."Fuck you!" Two people from SWAT cuff them both, while the other along with Mike and Quinn start looking around for Santana."They probably have her well hidden, look for secret rooms or something." Mike orders. Mike and the other split off to the other rooms, while Quinn starts looking in the closets.'She's scared. When she's scared, she hides.' Quinn thinks. So she looks in the hall and bedroom, and bathroom closets. There are four of them.

The first two are empty. Quinn goes into the large bathroom suit and hears a familiar cry. Her heart jumps into her throat and she smiles walking to the closet. She opens the door, and tears silent fall down her face. Santana is siting on the floor with her legs to her chest, her eyes are closed tight and she's crying. She's wearing a grey hoodie and jean shorts but no shoes. She looks healthy, and well taken care of."I found you." She whispers. Santana stops crying with a gasp, then slowly opens her eyes."Quinnie?" Quinn puts her gun away and nods, smiling through tears."Tana." Santana sobs and runs into Quinn's arms. They both cry hugging each other tightly. Quinn places a few kisses to Santana's shoulder and breaths in her favorite scent that she's missed all these years. Santana leans back to inspect Quinn some more. Quinn wipes away Santana's tears."You're still so beautiful." Santana blushes."So are you, Mi Amor." Quinn cries some more."I missed that so much. I missed you so fucking much." Santana giggles."I'm missed you more." Santana reaches out to Quinn's hair."Your hair is shorter." Quinn shrugs."Yeah, it got in the way." Santana snorts."You're a cop now?" She shakes her head."FBI. I-I had to find you. I promised your mom I would." Santana smiles."Only you could find me." She nods the. crashes their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss.  
0o0o0o0

Two Years Later

Quinn wakes up in her and Santana's home. She yawns and stretches, then feels for her fiancée beside her, and frowns when she feels an empty bed. She pops her eyes open and starts to panic."Tana?! Tana!" The door opens and Santana walks in with a trey of food."I'm right here, Mi Amor. It's ok." Quinn sits up and sighs with relief."Sorry, it's gonna take sometime for me." Santana sets the trey on the night stand and leans down for a tender kiss."I know. Hungry?" Quinn nods. Santana sets the trey on her lap then climbs into bed next to her.

"Not that I don't appreciate this but, what's the occasion?" Santana snorts and kisses Quinn's temple."Did you forget it's you birthday? I wanted to make a nice birthday breakfast." Quinn lovingly kisses Santana's lips."Thank you, baby. Wanna share?" Santana nods and takes a bite of her large walffle."Mom called. I had to remind her what time we're going out for lunch." Quinn snorts."I swear she would lose her head if it weren't connected to her shoulders." Santana giggles, then sighs."Rachel called too." Quinn arches her brow."Yeah?" Santana hums. Santana has met Rachel days after she was rescued from the hotel. It was a little awkward for Quinn's part, and Santana hasn't liked the short girl since. Rachel and Quinn occasionally talk and go shopping, but nothing like before Santana came back into the picture."What did she want?" Santana shrugs."Same as mom." Quinn rubs her back."Don't let her ruin or night, babe."

"More like she'll have to worry about me not ruining hers." Quinn sighs."Maybe I should tell her not to come." Santana shakes her head cutting her off."It's fine, babe. I'll keep my cool for you." Quinn smiles."Thanks, baby."  
0o0o0o0o0

Quinn is in the shower getting ready for their lunch. She's humming to herself when she hears the door open, and feels Santana wrap her arms around her waist, and kisses her neck. It sends shivers down her spine."How do you do that?" Santana smiles against her neck."Do what?" Quinn sighs contently."I still get goosebumps whenever you kiss me." Santana giggles, then continues to kiss her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Quinn's breath hitches and she moans as Santana's pokes her tongue out."Tana." She whispers with arousal. Santana hums."What, babe?" Quinn says nothing and just turns around crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Santana moans in the blonde's mouth. Quinn pins the Latina against the wall, and puts her leg between Santana's and squeezes her right breast."Fuck." Santana moans. Quinn attacks Santana's neck, kneading both her breasts."Adios mio." Quinn presses her knee into Santana's center, making the Latina hump her leg."Shit, I need you." Quinn smiles against her skin."Patients, baby." Santana groans. Quinn kisses down to Santana's chest and takes a perky, hard nipple in her mouth. Santana continues to hump Quinn's leg, desperate for a release. Quinn holds her hips as she gives Santana's other breast the same attention."Fuck, I hate foreplay." Quinn snorts, then trails kisses down her abs and dips her tongues in Santana's belly button.

Santana tangles her fingers in Quinn'd short hair with a groan. Quinn giggles then kisses both sides of her hips. Santana pushes her center in Quinn's face."Mi Amor, por favor." Quinn moans."Fuck, I love when speak Spanish." She doesn't waist anymore time and sucks on Santana clit. The Latina moans loudly."Oh, shit!" She licks, sucks and even lightly bites onto her throbbing nub, then slowly slides two digits in."Mmm, god that feels amazing. Faster, baby." Quinn pumps her fist faster and stand back up, pulling Santana in a passionate kiss, then rests their foreheads together. Santana grins and runs her fingers through Quinn's wet folds."Fuck, babe." She teases the blonde a little like she had done to her, then slides in two digits. They both pant in each others mouths as the pump into one other until they fall over the edge.  
0o0o0o0o0

Quinn and Santana just arrived at the restaurant. As they go to walk in, Santana stops them."What's wrong? You ok?" She smiles."I'm amazing. I just wanted to tell you something before I have to share you with everyone." Quinn smiles back."Ok." Santana pulls Quinn close to her by her waist."The past two years have been crazy. Between my therapy, and you work, we've been trying to make up for the past six years I was gone." Quinn nods smiling sadly."Through all that time I never got to thank you." The blonde shakes her head and Santana cuts her off."You saved my life, Quinnie." She pauses creasing Quinn's face."My Quinnie." They smile."I was so scared. I knew he was going to kill me at some point, and then you showed up." Quinn leans their foreheads together."I'm never leaving you out of my site ever again." Santana snorts and leans for for a loving kiss.

Inside everyone is already there, including Rachel. Seeing the short girl, Santana pulls Quinn closer to her as they walk to the table."Hey, the birthday made it!" Brittany yells. Everyone at the table laughs. Santana pulls out Quinn's chair then sits close to the blonde."Sorry, we had a quickie." Quinn blushes and hits Santana's shoulder."Didn't need to know that, Mija." Maribel grumbles. Santana shrugs.

Most of lunch was spent catching up with everyone until the waiter brought out Quinn's cake. They sang happy birthday, and Brittany was the first one to have given Quinn a present."Can I ask why we're having this celebration so early?" Rachel asks. Santana glares at her and Quinn squeezes her thigh."We're having the party now, Berry, because I have a surprise for my fiancée." Santana says fiancée purposely, and Quinn shakes her head."You know I hate surprises, babe." Santana shrugs."You'll love this one." Judy holds up her hand."But before that me and your father's present is next. I don't want to hear any arguing either." Quinn takes an envelope from Russell, confused. She looks at Santana and the Latina shrugs. Quinn slowly opens it and gasps."This-this is. I can't believe." Judy and Russell giggle."It's for your honey moon. You two deserve nothing but happiness." Quinn smiles through tears."Thank you." Santana gets out of her seat and hugs her future in laws."Gracias."

"You welcome, Santana." Judy says with a wink. Santana returns to her seat. Maribel sighs."We have a surprise for you both as well." She pulls out another envelope, but this one is a little bigger and heavier. Santana opens it and chokes a sob."Mami, Papi, you didn't." They nod."It's the summer house in Chicago, but now it's your house. If you want it that is." Carlos says with a laugh."Quinn, you have been so good to our baby. You gave her a friendship, true love, and you saved her life. This is the least we could do for you." Quinn wipes her eyes and hugs them both tightly."You didn't have to, but thank you."  
0o0o0o0o0

After their goodbyes, Santana rushes to get Quinn to her surprise. Their in the car, holding hands with the radio on low. Quinn is anxiously looking out the window."Why can't you just tell me, babe?" Santana snorts at the blonde's pout."It wouldn't be a surprise, Mi Amor." Quinn sighs, making Santana giggle. As they continue to drive, Quinn starts to recognize we're they're going."San, this is the way to your old house." Santana hums."That's not much of a surprise." She smiles."So you think." Santana pulls into the drive way, then climbs out if the car, and opens the door for Quinn. She takes her by the hand, and walks around the house to the backyard. Quinn smiles. There are lights around the tree house, and lights leading up to it."Tana." She whispers."I thought we could spend your birthday where we shared our first kiss. And we're also celebrating our engagement." Quinn turns her head and captures Santana's lips in a passionate kiss."You're amazing, you know that?" Santana blushes and tugs on Quinn's hand."I don't know if we'll a tusk my fit in here anymore, so don't praise me yet." Quinn snorts.

As always Santana let's Quinn climb up first."Always such a gentlewomen." Santana giggles."When I was little maybe, now I just wanna look at your ass." Quinn gasps then hits Santana's shoulder when she reaches the top."My fiancée is a perv." Santana shrugs."You love me." Quinn smiles softly."More than anything in the world." Santana blushes as she climbs in with her. Quinn laughs as she squeeze next to her."I remember this being a lot bigger."

"Me too. You're not claustrophobic are you?" Quinn shakes her head."Good." Quinn looks around and sighs contently."Tana, look. Our lips are still there." Santana smiles."I see. You were a little genius." Quinn snorts."I just wanted to see you smiling again. You were so sad that day." The Latina nods."Who knew it would be bad for all of us." Quinn sighs and lays her head on Santana's shoulder."Ask me."

She pinches her brows confused."As you what?" Santana exhales deeply."I know you've been wondering what happened to me. It's ok, ask me." Quinn bites her lip."I'm not sure if I want to know anymore." She says taking Santana's hand."My therapist said I should talk about it more." Quinn hums."Oh yeah?" Santana nods."I just remember waking up and watching you sleep for a few minutes." Quinn blushes."You watched me sleep too?" Santana nods."The second time I woke up, I was in Mr. Thomas' basement." Quinn gaps, picking her head up."You heard me scream didn't you?" Tears slowly fall down Santana's tan cheeks. She nods."I-I wanted to scream back to you. Mr. Thomas heard and came down stairs. He covered my mouth, I heard how sad and broken you were." Quinn's own tears start to fall."I didn't believe them at first. It was hard to grasp. But then I saw the police start taking some of your things, and they were questioning your parents, that's when I knew." Santana hugs Quinn tightly."We're together now, Mi Amor. We have our whole lives to make up for the time we lost together. I love you so much, Quinnie." She leans back and kisses Quinn lovingly."My Quinnie." Quinn smiles."My Tana."

****Authors Note*****  
Any thoughts? The ending wasn't too cheesy was it? Review please and thank you(:


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this isn't an update, I'm just letting you all know I just got a tumblr blog, it's QuinntanaEG. If any of you have tumblr, that's where I'll be letting you know when I update my stories for anyone who may not have an account on here. I'll also be doing other fun stuff on there, like Follow my Fanfic Friday. Every Friday I'll do like a shout out to anyone who wants to gain more readers, just send me your info in an ask. For those who don't have tumblr, ignore this. Again, sorry if you thought this was an update.


End file.
